The Chaotix - An Origin Story
by DarkAegyptiacus
Summary: The first chronological installment to a new take on the Sonic Universe. Join Espio, a Chameleon with Ninjitsu training, as he goes on large-scale journey meeting new friends that inevitably form Team Chaotix. Featuring well-known Sonic Characters as well as many fan-made for this universe. When all is done; stay tuned, for this is just the beginning of a greater universe.
1. Prologue

Planet Mobius. A great blue planet, inhabited with two very different groups of sentient creatures.

The first species, known as 'Overlanders', are considered the dominant members of the planet and are also the oldest of the two species geologically. They are mammals; possessing hair primarily on their heads with relatively hair-less skin throughout the rest of their body. To keep warm, they wear clothing, which over the decades they have developed into more elaborate structures such as armour. In fact, they are so incredibly similar to the mythological creäture known as a 'human' that some older alien species may wrongly refer to them as such.

Whilst the Overlanders only separate into different color variants such as black, white and mixtures of the two; the second species vary to a greater degree. This other species is made up of several forms of 'mutated' Anthropomorphic animals; from hedgehogs and rabbits to Lions and Crocodiles – each animal type having their own set of multi-colored variants but to a greater degree of palette range. The diversity within this Species is so great that they do not share a collective name as the Overlanders do, instead being referred to as their non-mutated animal counterparts.

Over the centuries, these several races had to learn how to co-exist in harmony with one another, for they all shared the same planet. However, there are still those who fear those that are different and so wars continue to ravage the surface of the planet. The far South-Eastern continent of Mobius's northern hemisphere, commonly known as 'The Dragonlands', a deadly rivalry between four ninja clans had raged on for most of the time that these species had thrived there.

Each of the four clans was different and had their own natural skills that made them highly effective in the art of ninjitsu:

The **Komori Clan** – A ninja clan made up of bats. Their light-weight bodies soar swiftly and silently through the air. Their large ears and eyes allow them to work in complete and utter darkness – the shadows, where ninjas thrive.

The **Gossamer Clan** – A matriarchal ninja clan of spiders, whose sense of touch is so incredibly well-developed; it is as if they can predict the upcoming attack of their enemy at the very first twitch of their bodies. Their webbing also weaves a net of death to all that challenge their territory.

The **Raiju Clan** – The most war-like of them all. The Raiju Clan is made up of Lynxes who, although do not have the power of their relatives such as the Lion or the Tiger, they make up for it with their speed and agility. They are the most physical of the four clans and have shown themselves as the most resilient – preferring to set their villages in the Alpine Tundra of the mountains of the continent.

And finally, the **Acrodon Clan**; the youngest and thus smallest of the four clans. They are the most heavily reliant on stealth and sneak-attacks which, due to the natural ability of the chameleon, they are well adapted to as this Chameleon clan have the ability to alter their skin cells to bend the light around them becoming almost completely invisible to their enemies.

Being the smallest of the four clans, the Acrodon Ninjas set up their few villages deep within the montane forests – as out of sight as possible, for if they were ever attacked, their clan would surely be brought to extinction rapidly. Unlike some of the other clans, the Acrodon Clan serve mainly for good, but their size places them at a disadvantage. They must thus watch in secrecy, from the great mountains of the Dragonlands.

It is in these peaceful mountains that the story began.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Blossoms of Youth

The Dragonlands is a truly unique place; it's a land of many forests, plains, rivers and streams. Many tremendous sights; untouched by the industries of civilization. Great mountains and dormant volcanoes break through the landscape – the tips hidden by blankets of mist.

One mountain stands alone within the Dragonlands; accompanied only by the surrounding tall, yellow grass and a small lake connected to the mountain's river system. 'Rurouni-no-Yama'. The Mountain without a Master. If one were to travel up through the bamboo forests of this great mountain, they would find a hidden village. This is an Acrodon Village.

It's kept fairly traditional in style; architecture made up of the surrounding materials. Houses of bamboo or of cherry tree wood, statues of dragons, sea serpents and chameleon ninjas carved artistically from stone guarding their gardens and front doors, red lanterns hanging from porches and great, wooden arches cascading themselves through the village, up the mountain at regular intervals. A dark red was their color – accompanied by a deep orange lantern hanging from underneath. Despite this style however, modern Mobian technology had made its way into the Acrodon lifestyle. Shops with neon lighting, home security systems and many other examples.

It was early morning. The sun hauled itself into view. The land below the mountain glistened in the sun's red hue. The village saw little activity besides the occasional villager leaving their home to gather their morning meal. There was one that did not continue in slumber at this time however.

Inside a small bamboo dojo, sat a brown middle-aged Chameleon. His crest was lined with small, bumpy spines. The scratches on his scales revealed a past that saw much battle.  
He sat cross-legged at the center of the dojo within a spot of light shimmering through the roof. His eyes were closed – calm air about him. Slowly, he took a deep breath in, and then out again. Pitch darkness carpeted the room around him.  
In his arms was a shamisen; a guitar-like instrument from Dragonland culture. His eyes still shut; he began plucking the strings in a slow, soothing melody. Each strike of the strings resonated through the seemingly empty room.

To his left; a chain rattled and dropped. But he continued to play his instrument without pause or jerk. A floorboard creaked to his right. Again, he ignored the sound. Another creak. More rattling, followed by some heavy breathing from ahead, yet he resumed with his song.

The Shamisen abruptly strummed out of tune, shadowed by a faint gasp from ahead. His eyes opened sharply, yet to no direction, instead he attended to his instrument.  
Further creaking of floorboards accompanied his retuning of the Shamisen. Then silence finally befell the room. He closed his eyes once again and readied his pick over the strings. All was still.

The stillness was suddenly ended by an explosion that was a trio of silhouettes leaping out of the darkness – surrounding the Chameleon from every angle. To him though, time had slowed down. His eyes flashed open.  
Rolling backwards from the attack of one ninja in front of him, he simultaneously swung his arm, wielding the instrument, stiffly into a second attacker – a young, blue, male chameleon.

He then motioned one eye, independently, to his left as he watched yet another attacker darting towards him. He spun around again – knocking both the first attacker and the new one back into the shadows.  
This chameleon crouched motionless. His eyes open wide, yet staring straight ahead with no motion.

The blue chameleon snarled and flung an onslaught of shuriken stars at his enemy, who in turn leapt onto the ceiling – darting behind his attacker and knocking him to the floor in a sweeping kick.

The other two chameleons, one violet male and a pink female, leapt back from out of the shadows once again. The violet one was spun off-balance by the brown one's tail who then also whipped the kunoichi down to the floor. She recovered quickly and promptly retreated to the shadows – waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike her foe down when he's distracted by the other two.

The violet chameleon dashed in a circle around his target; creating a gust of cyclone-like wind as he increased his speed to over 1. The brown chameleon stood his ground – blankly staring ahead of him as a violet wind circled him.  
The dashing chameleon's sudden cease in movement projected a powerful blast of wind towards him; quickly vanquished by an opposing thrust force from its intended target. As the dust cleared, he saw the violet chameleon rushing towards him – drawing his weapon out of its sheath.

In a blur, the brown chameleon shifted his shamisen horizontally into the sword of his attacker. The sharp blade of his katana slowly began to slice through the wooden instrument.

"YAAARGH!" The blue one came rushing from behind and went to thrust his blade forward.

The brown one then used his prehensile tail to flick his pick, revealing it to be a large shuriken star, before flinging it at the oncoming attacker. He attempted to dodge, but the shuriken star still gave him a slice on the arm and he fell to the floor.

The purple chameleon rapidly struck down a second time onto the instrument, snapping it in half. A smile crept up onto his face – it was over. The brown chameleon remained emotionless and stern. He swiftly pulled out two hidden short swords from the shattered instrument – two Wakizashis, shorter versions of his enemy's katanas.

The purple chameleon's eyes widened with shock and fear as the brown chameleon shunted him, with his swords, back into the shadows. He heard a creak from within the shadows. In accordance he ducked and three shuriken stars flew above his head. He darted his head towards their place of origin, only to see the pink female coming at him with her three-pronged weapons at hand.

What the smaller Wakizashis lacked in power compared to the katanas, they easily made up for in speed and so the chameleon charged her fiercely, swinging his swords at her like a buzz-blade. She stopped in her tracks. Fear left her motionless as he then stopped his sword a hair's distance from her face before kicking her down to the floor.  
With one eye focused on the kunoichi, the older chameleon shifted his other eye to see the Blue chameleon readying an attack with his kusarigama weapon. He swung the steel ball end of his weapon, but the older chameleon was quick to evade, instead having the kunoichi struck as she stood back up.

"GAH!" She cried out as she was sent tumbling through the air – landing flat on her face.

The violet one, distracted by his fallen comrade was then brought to the floor with a kick to his face as the older one ran along the wall towards the blue individual. He span like a cyclone towards his target – decimating the kusarigama weapon and launching its wielder rearward.

The brown chameleon turned his attention back to the shadows as the purple one launched himself, again, towards him. He rushed like a gale for him in return, their swords sparking as they clashed against each other.

The purple one jumped backward, landing aside the recovering pink chameleon. They both breathed heavily. The brown chameleon took his defensive stance from the opposite side of the light. He continued to stare at them coldly. The two younger chameleons glanced at each other, both with wicked smiles on their faces. The older chameleon remained motionless in his stance.

The two young chameleons darted forward at breakneck speeds; thrusting their weapons forward. They were stopped suddenly, as the older one knocked their weapons away at twice their dispatch, before holding his swords inches from their faces. His eyes were still opened widely – focused directly ahead of him and not even glancing at his two opponents. They stood almost motionless, apart from their nervous quivering and sweating.

The blue member regained his katana and charged his target with a shriek – swinging his sword aggressively. The older one didn't even blink and remained motionless, leaving his third attacker standing in a nervous state also as he holds a hidden blade to his throat through his prehensile tail. He remained silent as the three attackers shivered and sweated profusely.

"Moo-ii!" He yelled out. His voice was firm and with great authority.  
The young chameleons dropped their weapons and rushed into a line, side by side. They closed their eyes and bowed to the level of their waists, keeping their position.  
The Brown Chameleon tossed his weapons to the floor and dusted off his robes slowly. Pulling a nearby string from the ceiling, he revealed the morning sun through the roof of the dojo before walking back into the presence of the young ones – his cold expression not lost.

He looked towards them with his eyes partly closed and he folded his arms behind him. "Your task was to ambush your target and land a single hit whilst using natural stealth. No invisibility." He glanced at each one of them, his eyes only half-way opened. "This was your fifth attempt. So I ask you my students; what did you think of your performance?"

Their eyes opened quickly, still bowed in front of him. They said nothing, instead quickly glancing at one another. A look of disapproval darkened his face.  
The master continued to gaze at them, rubbing the tiny spikes that gave a beard-like appearance on his chin. He pointed towards the violet chameleon in the middle "Espio." He called.

The violet chameleon winced in reaction.

"Stand." The master said. "Present to us your self-evaluation."  
The young ninja rose slowly, but he kept his head tilted downwards slightly – his arms remained stiffly by his sides.

"I…." He gulped. "I did…well?" He looked for any signs of feedback within his master's face. None, he thus continued "Well, as the task had said…I didn't once use my invisibility, and I was silent – making good use of my training? Er…my combat was…" He was then able to muster up some more confidence and lifted his head a little higher. "…great – terrific even! My method of attack involving a cyclone spin was quite effective. If I practice on it a little more, I'll be able to perfect it and claim a victory on our sixth attempt…hopefully."

The master looked to the side of Espio; focusing on the blue chameleon to his left. "Shiro." He called out.

The blue chameleon rose up faster than his fellow student Espio. He responded loudly, showing a greater degree of confidence "Hai Sensei!" Although the slight crack in his voice, proved this not to be the case.

"Share with us now, your presentation." His master told him.

"Sensei." He replied. "I struck with great power, speed, and accuracy. My strength was my greatest weapon, but I realize now, that I now need to work on my speed too." He paused, attempting to create a dramatic effect. "Once I master that – victory will be mine!"

Shiro's fellow students looked at him with disturbed expressions.  
Shiro in turn shook his head and rephrased his last sentence "Er….ours. Ours, I mean…"

The master, yet to have shown any sort of reaction, continued to his last student. The pink Chameleon.

She was obviously nervous – her body shuddered and her tail kept curling up and out repeatedly.  
"Mariko." Master said to her.

"Sensei…" She said with an air of pessimism. She rose slowly with her eyes closed and her head tilted down still.

The master still showed no emotion in his cold face. "Mariko." He repeated. "Share with us now, your thoughts."

She hesitated at first, but soon spoke softly. "Sensei – I feel I could've done far better. I struck quickly, but I could've gone faster. I crept silently, but I could've done so quieter. I-I just need to train harder master." She then returned to her bowing position.

Espio and Shiro glanced back at their master, before quickly following Mariko's example; returning to a bowed state.

The older chameleon turned away from them and walked towards the window overlooking a marvelous rock garden.

"I believe you to be too hard upon yourself young Mariko. You are the most modest of my students…but perhaps your modesty was truer of your actual performances…" Mariko winced as the master then stood quietly for a moment; his students staying in their bowed state. "Whilst you did not use invisibility, your goal was to defeat me…"

"Hai sensei!" They shouted in reply.

"…and yet you did not leave even a single scratch!"

"Hai sensei!"

"What is it that I had gotten through to you three from my training?" He exclaimed in anger. His threatening glare returned to their sights as he whipped himself around to them.

They in return quickly dropped to their knees. Their pigmentations paled out of fear.  
"Firstly;" He began. "You are ninjas. You are meant to be silent – quieter than the Wind! A ninja that loses his element of surprise is dead! I could hear every one of you and where you were. From the beginning I was already winning!"

Their master went on to point out their individual flaws. "Shiro; your arrogance will be your downfall. A ninja knows _both_ his strengths and his weaknesses and then uses them together to become _truly_ powerful. Your strength and relentless attacks are to be admired, but they are useless to you if you continue to ignore the fact that your enemies have strengths too – if you don't even attempt to size him up, the surprise he'll give you, will be your last one."

"H-Hai Sensei." Shiro responded.

"Your relentless attacks are also unbalanced." Master continued. "If you took more frequent breaks, short ones, you'd still be able to overwhelm your foe without succumbing to your own fatigue – hence why you were unable to evade my shuriken attack effectively."

Shiro nodded.

"Finally, you fail to acknowledge your surroundings still. This time it caused harm to one of your team-mates! You are supposed to be working together – not treating each other as collateral damage!"

"Hai Sensei." Shiro replied, before glancing at Mariko, whose head injury from his kusarigama's steel ball was now quite visible.

Master turned to his next pupil "Espio; your overconfidence in your skills blind you – your reactions are too slow to what is plainly obvious to you! You possess great skill and your secrecy is most admirable, but do not let that cloud your judgement by making early _celebrations_."

"Hai Sensei" Espio answered.

"You were actually the closest to completing the task Espio, but this weakness of yours has, again, caused your downfall."

Espio remained silent. Shutting his eyes in response instead.

"Your desire to be perfect Mariko is what faults you. You attempt to do everything to attain perfection, yet you forsake improvement in your already developed skills. You try to be perfect in your battles that you fail to _think_!"  
"Hai sensei." She replied.

"Know this; the _only _perfect battles, are the ones you walk away from and go on to fight another day."

"Hai!" She repeated.

"As your self-evaluation had also alluded to, you are too hesitant in battle. Hesitations result in slower movements, giving your enemy more time to react – increasing their chances of a successful strike!"

Mariko turned her head, her eyes closed, and began rubbing her arm like a kid who was being yelled at by their parents.

"I have seen your aggression before Mariko. But then, you forget to think or react to your enemy's movements. You must find the balance between these two states young one."

"Hai sensei." She said.

Master stepped back. "You are all aware that my method of battle was primarily defensive?"

"Hai Sensei!" They said together.

"Your enemies will not be waiting for you to attack as I have. Nor will they attack as lightly as I have. We must quickly excel through this task, so that we can move onto the offensive battle task."

"Hai Sensei!"

"You all have MUCH to work on. I expect that once you have completed your chores for today, that you will spend the rest of your time training before this evening's session." Master concluded. "Train your bodies _and_ your minds."  
The trio of ninja students took to their feet to bow, but was interrupted by their master's warning.

"Shiro and Espio – do _not_ be late this time, or you will find this next session to be far less forgiving than _I_ have been this morning."

"Understood Sensei." They replied before being joined by Mariko as they bid farewell to their master with a bow, before running out of the dojo.

They stepped out into the garden – the sun was much higher in the sky; showcasing its golden glory over the lands.

Shiro stretched out his arms in a yawn, folding them behind his head as the trio walked down the path. "I'm going back to bed." He yawned.

"Gosh. Espio – I think we've got a sloth disguised as a chameleon here!" Mariko teased. "You are so lazy!"

"I have a right to be!" He burst out in frustration. "He has us training at five in the morning till eight and then yells at us for not being at our best! Like so-RRY!"

"Keep it down Shiro – master could still hear us here." Espio laughed.

Shiro ignored him. "In fact Mariko – he seemed to be a lot harsher with Espio and me than with you. Isn't there some law or something against favoritism in the ninja master handbook of waking us up at five in the morning?"

"If it's favoritism that I get for arriving on time and always doing my homework, then he must hate you." She chuckled in reply.  
Shiro snarled at her, his scales altering into a shade of red as Mariko covered her face in laughter.

"Hey, Mariko – how's your head?" Espio asked her.

"Huh?" She stopped laughing. "Oh! I'm fine now, thanks."

"It's quite the mark though, won't your par-"

"Don't worry about it Espio. I go home with cuts, scratches, bruises all the time! All the 'perks' about being a ninja. My parents don't seem to mind all that much."

"Heh-heh." Shiro chuckled. "Yeah, your head…heh…sorry about that."

Mariko shut her eyes in agitation. "You should watch where you're aiming that thing Shiro – that really hurt y'know."

"C'MON!" Shiro exclaimed. "I had him in range – I could've taken him Mar!"

"Except for the part where you didn't!" Espio interrupted.

"And stop calling me 'Mar'…." Mariko hissed.

Espio glanced up at the sky; analyzing the sun's positioning to find the time.

"We better start our chores soon." He concluded. "If we're going to have any time to fit in extra practice before tonight's…"

"Shimatta!" Mariko exclaimed. "Quick – what time-?" She darted her face towards the sun, forgetting to shield her eyes. "OW!" She winced and shook her head in pain.

"The sun'll do that Mar." Shiro snickered. "You know there's a sundial over there – or you could buy a watch."

"Urr…" She growled in discomfort and agitation. "I've gotta run. I'm supposed to take my sister to school today – my parents aren't back from their trip yet and my grandmother is out in the rice fields." And she quickly dashed off.

"Speaking of rice…" Shiro stepped in. "How about we get ourselves a second breakfast?"

"Will we have time to do that and then carry all those sacks from the lower fields?" Espio questioned him.

"Sure we will!" He replied as he pushed Espio towards his house. "We can always eat it on the way down anyway."

Now the village came to be filled with life – a much different place compared to what was seen during the earlier hours. It was bustling with people; parents with young children, school kids, elderly couples, other young ninjas – all sorts of colorful characters.

Mariko, after getting her younger sister to the school yards a little late, went on to rush down to the rice fields with many of the other young chameleon women. At sixteen, she was one of the younger individuals there but her cheerful attitude made sure that she was no less appreciated company despite this.

The rice field was in one of the lower parts of the mountain. It was a piece of open land, surrounded by the lower mountain forests and often covered by the dawn's mist as it rose up the mountain – continuing to hide the existence of their village.  
Espio and Shiro, along with the other young chameleon men, went on to carry sacks of rice as well as some other materials & substances up the mountain to some of the main store-houses for the village.

It was not too long after midday that Mariko had completed her chores for the day. She had to work a shift at the local restaurant later on in the evening, but she took this time that she had to meditate.

It was one of her favorite spots to meditate peacefully on the entire mountain. In front of the Acrodon Court house, there was a large pond leading into a stream off the mountain. There was a narrow, wooden red bridge that crossed over the pond. Inside the pond were several vibrantly colored koi fish. They varied greatly in size; some only a few inches in length, whilst others grew to be in size greater than many of the villagers!  
She sat cross-legged peacefully by the cherry-blossom tree that looked over into the pond. Glancing around her, she made certain that she was alone. The two bamboo buildings on either side of the main court building appeared empty.

She made a light smile before slowly closing her eyes. Fallen leaves swirled around her with light puffs of wind. The chirping of the birds in the nearby forests, the splashing of the koi in the pond – they were the only sounds that she heard. Accompanying those sounds, was the elegant melody of a koto an elderly chameleon played further up the mountain. His slow, soothing song from the beautiful stringed instrument upon his lap resonated into the air around them.

"Perfect." Mariko uttered in awe of the wondrous melody of these tranquil sounds. She took a slow, deep breath in.

A hawk's shriek rebounded through the environment. A koi made a light splash upon the surface of the water. She twitched slightly. Exhaling.

But like a window shattering upon stone, her serene state was shattered by the distant sounds of laughing and cheering children. She closed back her eyes in trying to ignore it.

"WOW!" Someone squealed. "WOAH!" Another cried out.

Somewhat agitated, Mariko opened one eye in the direction of the noise. Coming up the hill was Espio carrying a few large stalks of bamboo on his back. Some of the village children were with him; laughing, cheering, screaming – the sort of noise that children bring everywhere. She smiled before returning to her meditative state.

"Mr Espio?" One young child patted Espio's side. She looked somewhat like Mariko, but sported six downward-pointing spines from the back of her crest. "Are you finished bringing up all the bamboo now?"

Espio smiled down at her as he continued to walk up the hill.

"Unfortunately not. Shiro and I still have some more to carry up here."

A boy leapt in front of him and began walking backwards as Espio continued his trek. "Hey Espio – aren't you gonna show us some more?"

Before he could reply, another boy jumped in "Of course he is! Espio's the best ninja around."

The girl stepped up again. "Espio's cool, but my sister's the best!"

Mariko, still within the shade of the Sakura tree, placed her hand upon her chest whilst mouthing the word "Awww." Her eyes even began to well up, but was quick to hold it back.

Espio laughed as the children began bickering on who was the better ninja. He quickly attempted to halt the fight "Hey, Hey…." He said softly.

"Mr Espio." Another girl approached him, shyly. "Can you show us another trick please?"

Espio looked upwards in thought as the children gathered around him in a tight cluster. Their eyes widened.

"PLEEEAAASE!" They mewed.

Espio grinned. "Well, these bamboo stalks _do _have to be chopped up in smaller sizes."

Mariko smiled, rolling her eyes at Espio's flamboyant attitude.

Espio threw his set of stalks high into the air and with a great bound; he joined them in the air within the blink of an eye! The children were left astounded as Espio swung his sword as if he were painting – slicing the stalks into quarter pieces. He then let them drop into a neat pile as he landed on a branch of Mariko's Sakura tree. He sprung off the branch; the force of which caused the blossoms to dance around Mariko as they glided from the tree.

"That was amazing!"

"Wow – too cool!"

"Do it again!"

The children chanted as they swarmed back over to a grinning Espio.

"I hope I can be as fast as _you_ one day Mr Espio!"

"Too cool! Too cool!"

They continued to sing his praises and dance in rings around him excitedly.

"I wish my sister Mariko was here to see this." The young pink chameleon from before said. "Do you think you can show us another one Mr Espio?"

Espio didn't have a chance to answer as he heard a voice call out from behind them. "No, no Liz."

He turned around slowly. All was a blur to him; a feminine figure stood before him, but the light they radiated nearly blinded him. Cherry blossoms fluttered past his eyes as he just stared blankly at her. Her elegant body, dainty tail, those emerald green eyes and that radiant smile. Who wouldn't be struck numb by her presence he thought.

Mariko giggled lightly "I think 'Mr' Espio has shown off quite enough today." She walked over to greet them, Espio quickly freeing himself of his daze.

Mariko rubbed the crest of her adorable little sister with a beaming smile. "Besides, he should probably get back to his chores."

The children all sighed out in disappointment.

"I'm not a show-off." Espio chuckled almost nervously.  
Mariko quickly took on a more serious tone as she knelt towards her sister. "Liz, what're you doing so far from home? Mother will be worried when she gets home and doesn't see you there."

"Granny told me that I could watch Espio do his chores."

"Hm. Looking for a performance were ya?" She then turned a frisky grin towards Espio.

"I am _not_ a show-off." Espio repeated as he too confronted her playfully.

"Suuure you're not." She stood up and chuckled lightly.

"They wanted a show, so I gave them a show."

"Yeah? What's the key word in 'Show'-off, huh?"

Espio couldn't muster out a reply to that one.

"You men are all the same in that regard." Mariko chuckled.

Liz then walked in-between the pair and began tapping on Espio's scales again.

"Mr Espio? Are you going to marry my sister?"

Both Espio and Mariko froze in embarrassment – their eyes opened widely and their pigments began to blush.

"They're changing pink! It _must_ be true!" One child called out.

They all laughed and began singing "Espio and Mariko, sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Mariko knelt back down to her, nervously replying "N-No-hoh. No – Espio and I are just…friends. W-We train together and that's it really. We're, we're not going to-"

Liz was quick to interrupt "But you both are-"

Mariko, now returning to her usual colors, covered Liz's mouth before she could say another word. "Yes, yes. It may look that way sweetie; but you'll understand it better when you're older." Her eyes were closed with frustration as she attempted to shoo off the pesky child. She stood back up, her expression not withdrawn.

"Wow – there's so much to learn when _I'm_ sixteen." Liz exclaimed.

"W-What el-" Espio attempted to ask Mariko, but she turned her head away from him saying "Don't ask." Her attention back to the young chameleons.

"Now all of you run along home now."

Espio, meanwhile, spotted some bo staffs leaning against a nearby shed and ran over to retrieve them.

"E-Espio? What are you doing?" Mariko questioned him – obviously feeling a little irritated after the previous discussion.

"Well we're training partners aren't we? Let's show them how we train."

The children in turn, jumped for joy and cheered out in glee. Mariko placed her hand on her face and laughed.

"Bakka! You're an idiot – you're ridiculous." She laughed. "You're still trying to show off to them! What did I just tell you?"

"Just one sparring match then."

"Espio…"

"You said you were going to be training right about now."

She just looked at him in disbelief.

"C'mon. We just stand on the bridge over there and the first one to get a hit wins." He pointed towards the beautiful red bridge that crossed over the koi pond. "Simple."

"Don't you have some more chores to do? You can't keep Shiro carrying all that stuff up here on his own you know."

"Loser has to do the winner's chores for a week?"

Mariko dropped her head in amusement. "You're an idiot!" She giggled. "Fine. Fine – you're on!" And she grabbed a staff and ran with him onto the bridge.

The children cheered and gathered to the edge of the pond.

"Not too close to the edge Liz!" Mariko called out.

"Maybe you should focus more on me, if you don't want to _lose_." Espio teased before taking his stance.

"Please. You're the one showing off to your 'loyal fans'."

"Not gonna let that go are you?"

"Nope."

The children split into two groups; those cheering for Espio and those for Mariko – it was generally gender orientated however.

"Ready?" He said with a grin.

"Ready for you to do my chores? Yeah!" She too replied with a wicked grin.

Their staffs collided – the strike echoing throughout the mountains. The light shuffling at the beginning of the spar soon escalated to more elaborate tricks and displays of intense speed and agility.

As the battle ensued, the children continued to swap loyalties over who they thought would be the winner – scrambling over one another, not taking their eyes away from the scene, as they didn't want to miss a moment of the battle.

"This is gonna have to stop at some time Espio." Mariko said as she ducked underneath one strike. "We've been at it for a while now."  
Espio performed a back-flip as he evaded a sweep attack. "Only if you beat me. Or if I beat _you_!" He leapt into the air, striking downwards. "HA!" He exclaimed.

Mariko rolled out-of-the-way, but before Espio could do a second attack, she vaulted herself over him with her staff. Everyone, including Espio, simply looked on in astonishment. She landed on the other side, spinning her head around to Espio.

"We're done here." She gave a malevolent smile as Espio's eyes widened with fear.  
Her staff swung hard into Espio's legs; hurling him in a spinning motion into the pond. The children laughed and cheered as Espio reappeared at the surface of the pond. He glanced up to a see Mariko failing in trying to hide her hysterical laughter.

"HA! I totally got you!" She could barely speak due to her frantic laughter. "Master…haha…..said that you…..heheh…..celebrate too early!" She cleared her throat – endeavoring to dismiss her laughter. "Wait-wait-wait, let me guess. Was the sun in your eyes?!" A burst of laughter erupted from her as Espio waded shamefully in the pond. The koi seemed to be mocking him too as they splashed around him.

"OY!" A voice yelled out behind them.

All laughter quickly ceased as they all turned around to see who it was that had called out.

"Young ninjas; this is a place of order, law and tranquility – _not_ a playground. Please stop disturbing the peace and the koi here. I find it to be _very_ disrespectful and I must ask you all to depart from here promptly." The voice hissed to them.

Mariko stood, facing the location of the voice. "Forgive us Chancellor Katsumi." She bowed.

Chancellor Katsumi was a lean-built chameleon. His grey scales were thick and appeared rubbery; showing a long life of political standing and not the rough hands of battle. His most notable features was his very tall, spiky crest that sported a set of three horns; one on his nose and two devil-like horns upon his brows. Quite an intimidating creäture – even to most of the adults; this enhanced his natural arrogance as he often looked down upon most of the other members of the clan.

Mariko turned in the direction of the children. "Liz. You and your friends must return home now, whilst we finish our chores." She called out.

"Aaaawwww." The children all sighed out before saying their goodbyes.

Espio attempted to swim out of the pond. He wasn't getting very far.

"You need some help there?" She chuckled, stretching out her hand.

"No thanks. I can reach the land by my own means." He replied.

"Oh-ho. Mr Pwoud twying to keep hold of what little pwide he has weft?" She mocked.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. So funny." Espio replied. "Urgh. The fish keep nibbling on me!"

She walked alongside the pond towards him. "Watch out for Hiroto." She said to him with an ominous leer.

"Hir-Hiroto?" Espio inquired worriedly.

"Yeah, Hiroto. The BIG Koi. He gets pretty hungry around this time…"

Espio blinked once in reply, before slowly looking down in to the water. Before they knew it Espio had leaped out of the pond at over fifteen feet in the air before landing flat on his face next to Mariko.

He slowly stood up to face her. She in turn, swayed from side to side with a look of amusement upon her face.  
Espio sighed. "Fine, you won. I'm a ninja of my word and honor."

Mariko gasped sarcastically. "What else did master say to you this morning? Are you even the REAL Espio?" She giggled lightly, prodding him playfully. "Heh - Trying to be so modest and honorab-".

They paused for a moment; staring into each other's eyes. Time around them had slowed to a standstill. What was happening? Did it matter? It just felt so right they thought – nothing else mattered. They continued to stare, unknowingly moving closer, their scales beginning to flush to a pinker color. A dash of the mountain's cold air rushed gently past them, fluttering a shower of cherry blossoms around them. They moved closer. Closer. Closer…

THUMP! The two ninjas jolted their heads in the direction of the store house as Shiro emerged from dropping a sack of rice in the building.

"Hey Espio!" He yelled out with agitation before stomping over to the pair. "Oh. So this is what you were doing eh?"

The pair quickly darted to the side blushing again. Espio rubbing the back of his crest and Mariko twirling her tail with her finger.

"What-What are you talking about Shiro?" Mariko covered up.

"Oh. Hi Shiro. I-I forgot about you…" Espio followed.

"So I noticed..." Shiro sneered, unimpressed. "What were you two just doing here? Did I interrupt some sort of-"

"Nothing happened, Shiro." Mariko snarled, aggressively leaning forward towards him. "We were just talking before he went back to his chores…" She went back to twirling her tail, looking down to the ground.

Shiro shifted his eyes between the two of them. "O-kay then…" He replied. "C'mon Espio – we still got chores to finish off. If I can't slack off – you're definitely not going to!" He said, dragging Espio down the path.

Mariko lifted her head over to them as they walked away.

Espio attempts to bow a farewell to her as he's dragged away by his tail. "So I'll see you later?" He said.

"Of course. You can't be late to training again!" She yelled back. "Oh, and I'm working tonight just before, so you guys can meet me there!"

He sustained a love-struck smile as he was dragged away into the forest. Mariko returned a bow to them.

Shiro at the same time rambled on to Espio. "Left me on my own to carry rice bags?! I thought we were pals – _brothers _man! You do realize those things are heavy right and not just regular heavy neither!"

Espio, realizing that his lower body was becoming sore from all the dragging attempted to interrupt his friend's rant "Er, Shiro? I _can_ walk now, you know?" But it was to no avail as Shiro continued on ignoring Espio's pleas.

"Guys before gals as well pal – well of course that can't _always_ be so. I mean a guy's gotta get with the ladies every once in a while, but don't think that's got you off the hook buddy. No-No. I'm gonna make sure you suffer for this man, I really am. I mean that stuff nearly broke my back man!"

Chancellor Katsumi continued to watch the ninjas from the mouth of the court building. Disapproval glued to his face.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Setting Sun

Late Afternoon. The sun had begun to set over the horizon. Shiro and Espio were training in the golden field at the foot of the mountain. The two young chameleons Shiro and Espio were sparring in the open landscape.

"So what _were_ you doing up there with Mariko eh?" Shiro enquired as he struck his hand to Espio's chest. "You finally ask her out?"  
Espio twitched with irritation and quickly dodged the strike. "Can't you just drop it?" He kicked out his leg towards his head. It backfired as Shiro countered with a leg sweep.

"Hey man, C'mon. I've been your best friend since you came to our village - when your old man passed away. Surely you can tell me whatever was going on." He stretched his arm to him.

Espio shut his eyes in defeat. Both from the conversation and the sparring match.

He accepted the outstretched hand. "We were just sparring for the kids."

Shiro smiled as he hauled in friend up from the floor "Oh, family planning already huh?" He laughed.

Espio shook his head, but released a light smile. "And _that_ is why I don't tell you these things."

"Oh c'mon man, I was just playing around. So what happened – is that all?"

"Well, we made a deal that the loser of a spar, on the bridge over the pond, would do the other's chores for a week and..."

"W-w-wait. Y-You lost?!"

"Well..."

Shiro then collapsed on the floor with laughter.

"That's why you were so wet before! HAHAA!" He gasped.

Espio was not amused and just stared off towards the fading sun.

"We should probably start making our way back now." He said. "It's not good for us to be exposed out in the open here – anyone could spot us."

"Quit worrying." Shiro sighed. "No-one's gonna find us here."

"What now then?"

"You just want to get to Sakura Murasaki to swoon over her again don't you?" Shiro teased.

"Shut-up."

"Whatever." He stepped away and raised his hand above his eyes – scanning their environment, "How about a quick race?"

"Then can we-" Espio stopped himself. He knew what Shiro was going to say.

Shiro burst into laughter yet again. Espio, in turn, was growing impatient – as evidenced by the shade of red his scales were turning to.

"Are we gonna race then?" He snorted.

Shiro, desperately trying to gain back his breath, replied "Hey! No fair! You just made me laugh out everything." He got back to his feet and dusted himself off. "You can be really pathetic sometimes you know – especially around her."

"Shut Up." Espio exhaled. "Well?"

"Why? You hungry for my dust?"

Espio smiled and shook his head again. The two then rocketed off through the field - the crops nearly snapping under the pressure of their combined speed.

"Hey, you've gotten a lot faster." Shiro said as the two rivaled one another's speed.

"Heh. You haven't. I'm just jogging." Espio replied and began to pick up speed.

The blue chameleon attempted to trip him with his tail.

"HEY!" Espio yelled as he leapt over the attack.

The field had little in the way of terrain challenges. There was the occasional difference in elevation, but no ditches, rocks or fallen trees. Shiro was beginning to get bored and thus decided to spark up a new conversation.

"What did you think of master's council on our training?" he asked.

Espio thought for a moment. "I...He..." He paused.

"Puh. Our master is old – his senses are failing him."

They began to slow down as the conversation heated up.

"He may be advancing in years, but he was still able to defeat all three of us without getting struck once. And if his senses were failing him, then why were his comments so true?" Espio then replied.

Shiro came to a halt. Espio, after skidding for another six feet, walked back over to him.

"Perhaps he was right about you and Mariko, but there was no way he was right about me!" Shiro snorted. "Master doesn't see my potential. In fact the only problem I really have is having to work with people below my skill level – of course I'm gonna be distracted!"

He glanced up at Espio. "Oh. Er…no offence there buddy."

"Sometimes you _have_ to worry about those who are lower level than you out in the field." Espio responded. "Maybe that's what master was trying to say? He just wants us all to be fully prepared for when we _do_ go out there."

"Yeah…I know…."

Shiro's eyes then sparked with excitement.

"Hey! How's about we get ourselves into the Acrodon Army?" Shiro queried.

A sharp "What?!" was Espio's answer.

"Think about it. We get a chance to _apply_ our skills in the real world, we gain experience from _several_ other ninja masters and the villagers will _worship_ us – and not just the children this time."

Espio entered deep thought. "I don't know Shiro, are we ready for that?" he asked.

"Come on Espio!" Shiro adopts a smile of disbelief. "We both know that we're wasting our potential locked up in that training dojo Mondays through Fridays. I'm sure even our old master would commemorate our boldness."

"You're right. Shiro – you're right!"

"I know – I'm saying it!" Shiro laughed. "Oh, by the way, you're going to tell master."

"Huh?! I am?! Why me?"

"Hey, it's obvious that you're the favorite don't even try to argue against that one. Besides, you can think of it as pay-back for leaving me with those bags of rice."

"I suppose that's fair..."

"It's late now. Let's head back so I can eat dinner – I don't want to be late and get swatted by master again." Shiro chuckled.

"Heh. Agreed." Espio smiled.

Shiro walked ahead with his arms folded behind his crest. "My uncle's making some of his famous Sushi rolls. You're welcome to come over if you like. Hey; you could even invite-"

Their trek back was then interrupted by sounds of an oncoming carriage.

"What's that?" Espio spun around in the direction of the sound.

"Clan Carriage! Quick – camouflage!" Shiro yelled.

Each cell in their body altered in their physiology – causing them to bend the light around them and becoming almost completely transparent. Their invisibility powers – known only in Mobian Chameleons and mastered by the Acrodon ninjas.

CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK

The carriage rode ever closer. The two chameleons tried to calm their breathing. They may have been invisible, but they could still be heard.

"Hey, what is it?" Shiro whispered. "Can you see what clan it is? Is it the Raiju?"

"Shhh!" Espio replied. "We can't let them know we're here! If they spot us – they'll discover the village. Our clan would be doomed!"

"Right – sorry."

"Shhh. They're coming closer."

CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK

The carriage came quickly past them and began up the mountain. The two chameleons, warily, became visible again.

"It looks like they've discovered our village anyway," Exclaimed Shiro.

"I…I think that was one of ours – the royal messenger." Espio stood up and watched. "Well he certainly looked like he was in a hurry, must've had something important to report to the Bride of Constant Vigil."

"Should we check it out?"

"I guess – but if we miss dinner; it'll be on your head!"  
They followed after the carriage as Shiro's stomach growled loudly.

The carriage moved to great elevations upon the mountain; reaching the Shinobi courtroom – where discussions with the bride of Constant Vigil and her chancellors were held. It was a glorious and golden building, hidden high up within the mountain conifer forests. Golden serpentine dragon ornaments spanned over the corners of the building. Their ruby-red eyes stared down upon the entrance to the court-room like vicious guard dogs.  
Espio and Shiro, again, activated their invisibility as they entered. They perched on a wall near one of the main doorways of the main discussion room.

What they had learned was that the troops were experiencing trouble out in the field where they were supposed to be studying rival clans for weaknesses. Several expert ninjas had been captured by the Raiju clan where they were being tortured in order to find out the location of the few Acrodon villages. The Bride of Conquering storms was also taunting the Constant Vigil – mocking her and 'dangling' her precious ninjas in front of her essentially.

"Well the moral thing to do is to send out a rescue troop for them. The infiltrators can get in, rough up the guards and then leave with our captured agents – barely leaving any form of evidence that we had been there." One chancellor commented.

"Are you mad?! Our numbers are very few as it is! Sending more troops will ultimately destroy us!" Another said.

"He's right. It's just what the Bride of Conquering Storms wants!"

It soon became hard to pick out what was being said as the whole room began to become filled with the arguing of the chancellors.

"She'll have us deplete our offensive numbers until we have no choice but to surrender."

"We should just leave them there – there's nothing we can do."

"Surely there is! We can't let them die out there after days of torture!"

"It's part of their mission. They knew this could've happened."

"If they do die, it'll be an honorable death."

Espio recognized that last one to be from Chancellor Katsumi. The authority in his voice quickly silenced the other chancellors and all eyes turned to him.

The chancellor stood quietly for a moment, staring straight ahead of himself. He then spoke "Whilst, yes, those are noteworthy points. We must not forget that this is not simply just a mission of espionage – this is war! And in war, the opponent [i]must[i/] be destroyed. Losing those ninjas without a battle is not an effective method of carrying out this goal. In an attempt to rescue them, we can inflict a debilitating wound into the defenses of the Raiju clan. With our gathered troops we can continue to strike their clan using the 'slash and flee' method before they can recover. The Raiju clan would be wiped off the face of the Dragon-Lands in a matter of weeks."

The other chancellors began mumbling to one another. One then spoke out; "Chancellor Katsumi, we do not have that number of troops in order to fulfill such an order. Suppose some were to fall in combat?"

"We use the training ninjas, of course." He replied with a malicious grin.

The room roared with greater mumbling.

"I guess you won't have to ask master after all." Shiro then whispered to Espio.

"Stop there Katsumi!" A voice yelled out among the chancellors.

Espio and Shiro peered closer to see who had challenged chancellor Katsumi. It was none other than their very own Master!

"What's he doing here do you suppose?" Shiro asked Espio.

"He's a close friend of the Constant Vigil." Espio replied quietly.

"Wow, you certainly know a lot about Acrodon royalty Espio. Do you like study the stuff before bed?"

Espio ignored him, choosing instead to focus on what was being said.

"Our training ninjas are far from combat ready. If you send them out into the main village of the Raiju clan, they will surely be killed before they get over the great wall." Their master continued.

"It is of no concern to you. This is the decision coming from the Chancellors of the great Bride of Constant Vigil!" Katsumi hissed. "You have no power or worth in here with your views. You lack our wisdom and experience in battle plans."

"I am telling you that from a strategic point of view, that this is unwise Katsumi!" Master yelled. "They have none of the experience to deal with the real world of battle!"

"Hmph. With an extra push through intensified and more disciplined training, they'll easily be ready."  
The room roared with discourse once again.

"Hey Espio." Shiro whispered. "Didn't I call it or what? Maybe when we mention it to master, he'll forget this and see that we really are ready."

"Yeah" Espio responded," Looks like this is it."

"Let's head back then. We need to get some stuff for my uncle's sushi rolls and I am starved!"

"Roger that." Espio smiled.

The pair, still invisible, sprinted off out of the Court-house. Whilst they had left, the conversation in the court-room was still active.

"I think there is something clouding your judgement over the matter, old master chameleon." Katsumi spoke with malevolence. "Isn't there?"

Master replied "It is _your_ judgement that has been blinded Katsumi. Blinded by your thoughts of great prosperity should your plan succeed. It will ultimately fail and destroy us all!"

"But it is _your_ judgement, that is clouded by the thought of losing your three ninjas!"

Master froze, a drop of sweat trickling down his face.

Katsumi had won. He gave out a short maleficent laugh, "Old master. Should your ninjas die; they would die in great honor." He smirked. "It would be _you_ that brought them to that point. You should be proud!" He chuckled lightly. "Your previous students have all had different fates; some well-respected to this day, some who had also fallen and a few kept in the clutches of the Raiju at this very moment! The honorable death of these three would be your _greatest_ achievement!"

Master's anger began to boil. "Katsumi..."

"MOU-II!" The Constant Vigil yelled out for order.  
All became silent in accordance. The constant vigil was a violet-colored chameleon, sporting a small crest with three false horns. The false horns were customary for Brides of the Acrodon clans as horns symbolize authority within the clan but only the males sported such horns. She wore a long white dress that would've dragged along the floor a long ways behind her if she were to walk.

"Your quarreling has become akin to a pair of sea birds struggling over but a scrap of refuse." She scowled the two chameleons from atop her golden throne. "This is a serious matter that must be dealt with honorably. _Not_ in a manner comparable to that of schoolchildren."

The two chameleons were quick to apologize – bowing lower to display their greater respect.

"Please accept our humble apologies O Constant Vigil." They said.

"All have made exceptional points, whether clouded by personal emotions or not." Her voice was gentle, yet firm. "It unquestionably would be desirable to rescue our troops from the torment that they endure. However, we should not endanger the young ninjas – they are the future of our clan after all."

Master smiled at the Constant Vigil's words, accompanied by Katsumi's grumbles.

"However..." She continued, everyone in the hall focusing intently on her speech. "Chancellor Katsumi _does_ raise some valid strategic points; as well as informing us of your possible emotional ties to this discussion Master Chameleon."

"But Constant Vigil, I-" Master attempted to combat the charge that Katsumi had made upon him.  
The constant Vigil patiently raised a finger in order to stop Master. "I will have to take this into further, careful consideration. Our clan is too small to risk large-scale battles with clans as powerful as the Raiju. However; the Raiju are the sworn adversaries of the land and so _every_ opportunity should be taken when supplied to us. I shall return with the final instruction tomorrow morning."

Light muttering began again as Master looked up at the Constant Vigil in near shock and disbelief. Chancellor Katsumi chuckled lightly to himself.

"You are dismissed." She announced.

The chancellors then left the court-room. Master, now with his head down in disbelief, was then approached by Katsumi; "Let it go old master. We all die someday. It will be an honorable death."

The chancellor then patted him on the shoulder and began to snigger. Master closed his eyes as he attempted to dismiss his anger and frustration.

Just as Katsumi began to go on his way, Master spun around, grasping Katsumi by his shoulders and shoving him into a nearby wall to gain his attention. His scales glowed red and he snarled. Katsumi returned the gesture but not nearly to the same level of intimidation.  
Master regained his usual level of control and began speaking to Katsumi "I tell you now Katsumi, I will first _die_ before allowing my students to enter such a battle that they are not ready for."

"Enough Master Chameleon." Constant Vigil called down to him.

Master then released his hold on Katsumi and his colors cooled down to their usual brown.  
Katsumi dusted off his robes in disgust. "Die you say?" He snarled. "Careful Master Chameleon, you may never know what the future may hold." Without another sound, Katsumi departed.

Master remained for a moment, attempting to recall his usual cool and collected nature. His eyes tightly closed again.

A hand rested upon his shoulder. "Shen." A voice said.

He turned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Constant Vigil...Constant Vigil I am so confused." He spoke softly, looking back down to the floor.  
With no-one else around but her maid-servants, she seemed to discard her royal tone from before. "Shen…I must ask you, what is going on?"

"I cannot let this happen. Those three are not ready at all – they will surely lose their lives." He responded. "After my last two were killed in battle, I was devastated. I stopped teaching completely for three months – it was those three that brought me back. And now two _other_ students have been captured by the Raiju, am I now to lose them _and_ my last three students?"

"Shen, you _know_ that you are not the only master who will go through this tomorrow. Many of the other Ninja Masters will also let their students go into battle."

"_Many_ of them are ready though – these three are not."

"That's not the point though Shen. Many will still go through the same emotions as you. Sadness. _Anger_. But would they not also feel the same if they _were_ ready?"

"Constant Vigil…your wisdom is as vast as the dragon kingdom itself."

"You don't need to talk like that here Shen, there's no-one ar-"

"But it is not just that, it is also _who_ they are."

"Shen…"

"Mariko is such a polite and fine young girl – she is modest, good-hearted and wise beyond her years. She could be a valuable one within the council." As he spoke, his smile grew in size. "And Shiro – that boy has some impressive skills. He could make a fine young warrior in the future – leading us into many victories!"

"Shen…"The constant Vigil attempted to stop him again.

"Espio…oh, he reminds me so much of his father. He's skilled, courageous, intelligent…and a fine young chameleon all in all." He turned towards her again with a smile. "You must be so proud."  
In response, she simply lowered her head, an air of sadness about her.

"I'm sorry Shen, but I-"

"You're sorry?" Shen interrupted. A puzzled expression fastened to his face. "Sumiko…"  
Her eyes widened slightly and she slowly looked back up towards him. The Bride of Constant Vigil's real name, Sumiko. Only those closest to her ever dared use her real name. She hadn't heard Shen use it in a long time.

"Sumiko, I hold high regard for _all_ of my students. But I see so much of my friend…your husband…_his_ father within him. Losing Espio would be that fateful day all over again. He is your _son_ Sumiko! You have already lost Lord Masao to the Raiju's Lord of the Cyclones – are you also going to let-"

He stopped, realizing the pain in her eyes. She had pulled away and began trembling. Her eyes widened, as if she was reliving the event.

Shen dropped to the floor in a bow. "Sumi…Bride of Constant Vigil. Forgive me, I did not mean to go so far."

He remained in the position as she snapped out of her trance-like state.

"There is still chance that Espio may _not_ fall in battle." He spoke, his face still pinned to the floor. "He is a bright young man."  
She raised him back up to his feet and smiled.

"In this world...there is no paradise without sacrifice. It pained me greatly to watch him…"

"Sumiko…"

"Of course I do not like the thought of it. But as the Bride of Constant Vigil, I must uphold the entire clan's well-being and the quite possibly the _world's_ rather than of my son. I would rather keep him safe here – but my duty is to our people."

"I understand."

"Do you remember when I brought Espio to your care?"

"Of course. You wanted me to train him to be like his father – to finish what Masao had started."

"Espio had always wanted to be like his father – a ninja warrior. A hero, just like our beloved Masao."

"And it carries on even to this day." He chuckled.

"I also knew that if _anyone_ could train him to be ready for this day that it was you, Shen."

"I have done my best. But I fear that I may still fail the two of you. I need more time."

"I wish we still had that luxury Shen. However, my decision is not yet finalized. I may be able to allow for a few more days…"

"Thank y-"

"But it is not certain yet, please do all that you can tonight."

"Of course I will. But know that my efforts will also be focused into making sure that my three students will not go out into battle – as long as I live and breathe; they will not die."

She smiled in return. "I know you will."

Little did they know, Chancellor Katsumi was still in the building and had been listening into the conversation.

"Sayonara, Sumiko," Master Shen bowed.

The constant Vigil then smiled and bowed in return. "Sayonara Master Shen."  
Shen then left the Court-house, soon followed by Katsumi. The Constant Vigil was then left alone in the room to reminisce about the past. _That fateful day…_

It was a beautiful summer's noon. The sky was blue; planted with white, fluffy clouds. The dark green evergreen trees showed the pinnacle of their health as they swayed rigidly with the cool summer breeze. Blossoms from the pink sakura trees from further up the mountain danced down around the cheering crowd as they awaited the return of Lord Masao. He had been battling the leader of the Raijju clan, the Lord of Cyclones, a mile away from the village. He had nearly discovered their village, however, reports have said that Masao had slayed the Lord of Cyclones and was set to return to the village within that very hour.

The Bride of Constant Vigil stood proud at the arched entrance to their village. A great smile was on her face. Her ceremonial dress waved with the wind. Her hands clasped in front of her as she awaited the return of her victorious mate.

A young Espio was within the crowd, atop the shoulders of a younger Master Shen. The young Chameleon's keen, innocent eyes scanned the entrance to the village. He looked down to the Chameleon holding him.

"Uncle Shen?" He yelled as he tried to get his attention against the celebrating crowd.

"Yes young Espio?" He chuckled.

"When's daddy gonna be here?" The young chameleon asked.

Shen laughed, "Aha, soon young one, Soon."

"I want to be just like him when I grow up. A great big ninja and save the world all the time!"

"Maybe you will someday."

The village bustled with festival activities. There was food, games and performances everywhere that the eye could see.  
A horn sounded – silencing everyone.

"HE'S HERE! LORD MASAO HAS ARRIVED!"

The crowd roared with joyous cries. They gathered closer to the entrance to see their leader and hero. The Constant Vigil smiled with anticipation.

A dark blue Chameleon rose up to the top step. Simply four footsteps away from the constant Vigil. He sported a long, slightly curved nose horn and two small horns on his brows. He wore a battle damaged black trench coat that blew in the wind.

"Honey, I'm home." He smiled warmly to her.

"DADDY!" The young Espio yelled, the crowd still cheering in the background.

"Welcome home my love." The constant Vigil said to him. She took a step towards him.  
He took a step forward in return. "Sumiko…" He whispered, every letter wrapping around her. He pulled down his straw hat from his head.

She frowned. Something was wrong. Masao's scales slowly began to wash out of colour.

"Masao?" She said.

Suddenly, Masao's eyes rolled back. He coughed out a spray of blood. The crowd silenced immediately their lord dropped on the steps in front of her. Sumiko's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't move.

Villagers rushed to and fro – trying to get to where Lord Masao lay. Shen placed Espio to his chest, covering him with his arms as he ran him back to the palace.

"WAIT!" He screamed "What about daddy?!"

The Constant Vigil snapped out of her paralysed state and dropped down to him.

"Sum…ii…ko…" He murmured as his body violently convulsed. "Sum…ii…ko…"

"Please…" She begged. The tears were flooding down her face.

"I…I'm…..sorry….." He uttered as his wife laid her head against his chest. His heart rate was dropping.

"You….were….right…." He continued. Each word harder than the last. "Should've…*cough*…taken more….men…."

"Masao no. Please!" She begged, now rocking his head in her arms. His trembling had slowed. "Espio's been waiting – your son's been waiting for his hero to come home….don't do this….please…."

"I…I…Lo….Lov…." His eyes sealed shut.

"M-Masao…" She uttered to him, shaking his limp body.

No response. No trembling. No breathing. No heart rate. He was gone.

"Masao! MASAO!" She cried out, her hands stained with blood from the previously hidden wounds.

Two doctors were finally able to push past the crowd to reach Masao. It was too late. He was gone.

Sumiko fell against the side of the path, screaming in pain, her cries echoing throughout the entire mountain.

She uttered the words now as she did then. "Masao…please…please don't leave us…Espio's been waiting for so long…"

Tears from the memory returned.

She remembered breaking the news to Espio, gently handing him his father's straw hat.  
She remembered how she held the heart-broken chameleon close as he wailed. How he didn't stop crying for days – how his nightmares didn't stop for weeks.

She remembered the ceremony. He was cremated and his ashes were scattered to the winds atop Rurouni Mountain.  
Days where she would sit by the windowsill, hoping for him to come home or waking up in the middle of the night, wishing it was just a nightmare.

Silence dominated her home; the same silence that had taken occupancy in their hearts. No more room for joy. No more room for anger, just the silence and the emptiness.

Her maidservants saw how she was becoming more and more distressed and rushed to her aid. Their snow-white shrouds completely hiding their faces.

"Are you alright O Bride?" One asked.

"I just need to lie down." She replied as they lead her back to her palace.

And the sun had finally disappeared over the horizon.


	4. Chapter 3 - Final Dusk

Early Evening. The cobbled stone building, 'The Sakura Murasaki', was bustling with life. The restaurant & Bar was well known for the great cherry blossom tree that grew out from the centre of the two-story structure – its branches reaching out beyond the territory of the restaurant itself. An amazing sight; the violet lamps, hence its name 'The Violet Sakura', illuminating the tree in a dazzling display. The building glowed in the colder months and became its own light show in the others. It was easily the most popular place to stop over within the entire village.

Espio and Shiro strolled in through the doors, greeted by the heavy bass of the music. The place was packed with people. Diverse colours of the different chameleons swarmed them as they struggled through.

Shiro leapt up onto a bar stool. Leaning on the table stand, he called out "Hey gorgeous." He grinned at the waitress in front of him, who was busy cleaning some cups.  
The waitress did not look pleased – even from behind, Shiro could see the seething anger. He smiled at this.

"Shiro..." She said crossly. "I told you not to call me that." She turned. It was Mariko wearing a modest, black maid costume as her uniform with a name tag.

"Would you rather 'Mar'?" He chuckled.  
Mariko simply just hissed at him, gritting her teeth.

"Hey don't be mad." Shiro said, snickering. "You know I'm just playing."

"Yeah, whatever." She shook her head, cracking a slight smile. "Where's Espio tonight?"

"Oh he's still trying to push through the crowd." He pointed back over his shoulder.

"Should be here in a sec."

Mariko quickly started patting down her uniform and looking at her reflection through a glass cup.

"You really have the hots for him don't you Mariko?" He teased.

Mariko froze for a second before replying "I...I _do not_."

"Pssh. Please."

"I _don't_!" She tried to hide her colour change and even covered her face with her hand. She then sighed. "Ohh. How'd you find out?"  
Shiro attempted to lean back on his stool – nearly falling off after realizing that it was a stool not a chair.

"Puh. Clearly you haven't studied the Acrodon Clan code – 'How we live by infiltration and finding the weaknesses in our enemies before they even spotted us.' Meh, was kinda simple anyway."

Mariko frowned and lifted up a glass cup ready to strike him.

"What do you mean by 'simple'?" She snarled.

Shiro flinched. "I-I'm talking about how it was kind of obvious."

"Oh." She murmured. She laid herself on the counter, drawing circles with her finger.

Shiro let out a sigh of relief, before Mariko suddenly jumped up excitedly and yanked him towards her by his horn.

"Oy! What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"You're Espio's best friend right?" She asked quickly.

"Y-Yeah; we're buds. Why?"

"Do you...know what he...what he thinks of me?" She asked, rubbing her fingers together. "Does he like me just as a friend or does he _like_ me or..."

"Hold on a sec Mar…" Shiro interrupted her as he turned his head to a commotion going on.

Mariko was about to lose her temper over him, but she too became absorbed with the sound of men laughing in a large crowd.

SMACK!

"GAH!" They heard.

THUD!

Another male yelled out "Lady! What is _wrong_ with -"

CRACK! THUMP!

The crowd then opened up, releasing a beautiful, violet chameleon maid. She left two men unconscious and drooling on the floor.

"Come again boys." She called back to them with a malevolent grin.

The men in the crowd laughed and cheered. Many flirtatiously whistled at her as she walked over to the counter.

"Oh, and thanks for the generous tip!" She snickered.

Mariko shook her head as the she approached them. You can tell from her physical form that she was much more 'mature' than Mariko – around her early 20s.

"Aya…" Mariko chuckled shamefully.

"Hey Mariko." She replied.

"What did they do this time?"

"Same as all the other guys do – asking for something that wasn't on the menu."

Shiro couldn't contain his laughter. Mariko just began to blush with embarrassment.

"So…so what did you do?" She asked.

Aya smiled. "I showed them today's specials." She replied, lifting up a dented pan against her face, still smiling.

"Oh my…"

"Pretty soon, they're gonna start thinking you're a guy if you keep beating them all up." Shiro jumped in.

Aya leaned her head towards him with a dark, false smile and the pan held behind her back with both of her hands.

"Y'know Shiro, there's plenty of space left on this pan for _your_ 'handsome' face."

Shiro used every ounce of strength that he had in order not to quiver in front of her. He knew a dangerous girl when he saw one. And Aya was probably _the_ most dangerous of them all. Just the way her voice strikes people is the equivalent of getting mugged in a dark back-alley – and she hadn't even done anything yet!

"You're gonna get into trouble if you keep doing that to the customers Aya." Mariko said concerned.

"Ah – don't worry your little head about that." She turned her head back over to her, the friendlier smile returned. "You should actually start looking after _yourself_ Mariko, the guys look at you just as much as they do me. You don't lash back either and it can only get worse when you get older. They can get away with more -"

"I don't need you to teach me how to defend myself." Mariko laughed. "I'm a _ninja_, remember?"

"Oh?" Aya leaned back sarcastically. "Well if I remember correctly…what was that thing that happened to you before?"

Mariko's eyes shot open widely. She knew exactly what Aya was talking about.

"When those guys asked you to pick up their beers from the floor?" She started chortling.  
Mariko blushed and began twisting her tail nervously.

"HA!" Shiro laughed out. "That's the oldest trick in the book!" He almost fell off the stool in his laughter.

"Alright, fun's over. Mariko, take this guy's order so he can leave now."

"Hai." Mariko replied, taking her notepad and pencil from her pocket.

Shiro wiped the tears from his eyes, attempting to catch his breath.

"What can we get you then?" She asked him with a cheerful smile.

Shiro looked at her and laughed. "Mar…it's me. You don't have to do your weird service smile."

Her smile quickly turned to a frown. "Just shut-up and order already…"

"Let's see now…" He looked up to the ceiling in thought, tapping his fingers as he counted. "About three portions of your finest udon noodles….some sir-fry vegetables…errrr…I think that's it."

"That's it?" Mariko seemed puzzled. "You two usually get a lot more than this."

"It's just some stuff to help out my uncle – he's just missing a few ingredients is all."

"Oh. Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"Well, if you're offering…two rounds of sake would be nice." He smiled casually.

"Ha! Yeah. Okay."

"I'm serious – hook us up! _I_ can at least pass for twenty."

"I'll set Aya on you!" She giggled.

"Is _that_, what it's come to now?" Aya called out from the kitchen.

"Well if that's it, then I'll go send it in." She smiled and walked off into the kitchen.

Aya returned and began wiping the counters. At that moment, Espio finally crawled up onto a stool.

"Dude, where have you been?!" Shiro asked him.

"I just had to take care of something outside…" He replied.

"Hey, if your Mom calls, y'know, your Mom calls." Shiro replied jokingly.

Espio just ignored him.

"Hey Aya." He said.

"Espio." She nodded in response, continuing to clean the counters. "How's things with you now?"

"They're good. Master's intensified the training a little though…"

"Hey, maybe they'll be sending you out on missions soon and you'll be getting all the girls when you get back." She laughed. "By the way, how come you aren't seeing anyone yet?"

Espio didn't know how to answer, but Shiro did.

"Well we know why _you_ don't." He sniggered.

His face was suddenly met by the pan he had heard of. Espio watched his friend drop to the floor. His scales turned a very pale colour.

"I warned him." Aya shrugged.

"Sh-Shiro? Are you okay? Can you stand?" Espio shook him.

Shiro's eyes were spinning but he was able to reply.

"Yeah. I'm an Acrodon ninja remember? It'll take a lot more than that."

"Can't you two just get along?" Espio chuckled.

"Nah, this is much more fun."

Mariko walked back out of the kitchen with a tray of freshly cleaned dishes.

"Shiro, about what we were saying before…does Espio-"

She looked up and saw Espio standing there.

"GAH!" She shrieked as she scrambled for dear life to keep a hold of the dishes.

"Put those down before you break something!" Aya called out, almost sprinting over to aid.

"Does Espio what?" Espio asked.

"Um…er…d-does Espio…want some apple pie too?" She almost let out a sigh of relief with that excuse.

"Pie?" Espio said.

"I-I made it myself actually." She blushed. "I know you like apples and…"

"It's actually pretty good Espio. Take some before I finish it!" Aya laughed as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Well, I can't right now but maybe lunch tomorrow?" Espio replied.

"Sure." She beamed. "I'll save you some."

Aya came over with their order. "Here you go guys."

Shiro struggled back up from the floor.

"Th-Thanks." He winced. "Put it on my uncle's bill, will ya?"

Both Mariko and Aya giggled at him.

"Didn't listen did ya?" Mariko smirked.

Shiro ignored them. "C'mon Espio – let's go."

"Aww, I think I hurt his pride too Mariko!" Aya chuckled.

Espio turned to them and bowed. "Arigatto Gosai-!"

Mid-sentence, the violet chameleon smacked his head on the counter, knocking himself unconscious instantly.

Mariko gasped. "Oh – Espio? Are you okay?"

Espio's tongue and tail both rolled out onto the floor at that moment. He slowly slumped off of the counter.

"Ouch…that's gonna be there tomorrow…" Aya winced. "Shiro!"

He came quickly to the counter.

"Wow. That's gonna leave a mark." He said as he hauled his friend onto his back and trudged on out of the restaurant.

"Hey Mariko." Aya tapped her on the shoulder. "Can you help me with this next batch of dishes?"

"Sure." She nodded and followed her through the wooden door.

The kitchen was almost blinding to the unfamiliar eye; the walls and floors were white with shiny surfaces and all of the equipment was reflective silver.

The pair walked over to the great sink that always appeared to be full of sudsy water.  
Mariko then noticed the lack of this 'batch of dishes' Aya was speaking of. Aya whipped around, leaning on the counter with a smile that really unnerved her.

"So…"She said.

"What?"

"What's going on with you and Espio?"

"What?!"

"Please. You've been acting weird for a while now – so distracted and then so focused when he's around. It's so obvious."

Mariko placed her hand on her crest. "Oh it so _is_ obvious isn't it? He thinks I'm strange doesn't he?"

Aya laughed. "Don't fret girl. Experience has told me that _both_ members of this dance are oblivious that they are even doing it."

"Oh."

"But what you need to do now is to break that."

"Huh? Why? How?"

"Well if you both dance this dance without knowing about it, pretty soon the dance is gonna be over and you would've missed out."

"W-w-well how do I do it then? Should I just tell him?"

"No, no. Y'see the guys like to know that they're in charge – whether they are or not. You've got to let _him_ be the one to start it off. Otherwise you'll just scare him off."

Their conversation was interrupted when one of the other maids called out to them "Hey ladies, quit the chatter huh? It's getting busy out there."

"No worries!" Aya replied before turning back to Mariko. "C'mon we better get back out there."

"But _how_ do I do it Aya?" She pleaded.

"Don't sweat it Mariko. Just socialise with him a little more, give subtle hints but don't make it too obvious. Above all though, be yourself. If he _does_ like you, he'll come around."

Aya then exited the kitchen leaving Mariko confused. She wasn't too sure if Aya's advice was actually that helpful.

"Well it's better than nothing…"She shrugged as she too exited the kitchen.

Shiro had dragged Espio all the way up to his house. It wasn't long after that he awoke and the three of them; Espio, Shiro and his uncle Jinei, sat down to their evening meal.

They sat cross-legged on the wooden floorboards, atop cushions that matched the colour of the floor. Espio held his chopsticks in one hand, an ice-pack to his head with the other.

"I must've looked like an _idiot_ in front of her." Espio groaned.

"Don't sweat it man." Shiro said, although more focused in the slurping up of his food.

"I knocked myself out whilst bowing! Who does that?!"

"I've done that once. Also in front of a girl too – boy was she a looker." Shiro's uncle exclaimed.

"Really sir?" Espio responded.

"Nope. But it _did_ make you feel better though eh?"

"Uh…sure Mr Nagata." Espio went back to quietly eating.

Shiro threw down his chopsticks with a sense of self-fulfilment.  
He gave out a content sigh. "Wow uncle, you get better and better every time you make those."

"Ha ha! Thanks my boy. With practice comes perfection I say." He replied.

Uncle Jinei was a black chameleon with many noticeable battle injuries; scars from blades covered his body, his sharply pointed crest was chipped in several places and then end of his tail appeared to have been torn off by a wild animal of some kind.

"How's your mother doing?" He turned to ask Espio. "She doesn't seem to come out of that house of yours all too often."

"Oh…uh…mother likes to keep to herself nowadays. She is quite into reading now and stuff…"

"Well, make sure to tell her that there's good folk, like myself, who are willing to do anything for her should she need it if she passes by or anything. I know when I lost my wife that socializing with others was quite the healing remedy. I'm sure if she got out a little more she'd feel better."

"Sir, it's been several years now – she's not still suffering from-"

"I know, I know – but you'll still give her the message won't you?"

"Sure Mr Nagata, of course."

"And with that…" Shiro jumped in. "We better be leaving!"

The pair began their trek to the dojo.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Uncle seems to really be into your Mom…" Shiro said.

"Don't worry about it." Espio smiled.

"Well do you think, maybe, you could persuade her to go out with him sometime? I don't like how he's been acting recently when he's alone. I think he's begun to lose it."  
The stars in the sky were as numerous as grains of sand in the beach. The low levels of light pollution opened up the glories of the universe to them.

"So we're getting master to send us out on a field mission today." Shiro exclaimed to break the silence. "You know the plan right?"

"Sure. We train harder than ever before, impressing master, so when we finally ask him he'll finally see that we're ready."

"Yup. Hey, can you see it?" Shiro nudged him on the shoulder. "See when we return from this mission when we save those captured ninjas?"

"Yeah." Espio smiled.

"Just think; the respect we'll get – people will cheer as we stroll through the village. Discounts at the stores, bigger houses – living like kings!"

"The honour we'll bring to our family names. The awe in the eyes of the villagers – the kids pretending to be _us_ for generations!"

"We'll see places we've never even dreamed of seeing!"

"Action and adventure around every corner!"

"The ladies will adore us – every one of them will want to be with us!"

"Yeah…"

Shiro smirked. "Hey, and with each mission, brings you and Ms Mariko that little bit closer. Heck, she'd call, you her little hero at some point I'll bet."

Espio beamed at the thought.

Shiro laughed "Or, with the way things are going now – it could also be the other way around!" Espio's expression shifted into a frown instantly after.

The two stepped into the dojo. Mariko was just getting up from her meditation, when she noticed them come in.

"Wow! You guys are /iearly/i." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever – let's just get to training already." Shiro responded waving away the conversation.

Mariko swayed her head towards Espio. She gasped at large, dark swollen area on his head. "Espio – your head!"

"Wha?" He responded. "Oh yeah. I-It's nothing. Just a bruise, it'll clear up tomorrow…or Friday…"

"It most certainly is _not_ nothing." She dashed over to him with the first aid kit. "You shouldn't just leave it untreated like that! It could get infected or something."

She took out the bandages from the box. Espio began to blush slightly.

"You ought to be more careful with yourself."

"Yeah, I know. I was an idiot."

She frowned as she began wrapping the bandaging around his forehead. "You shouldn't put yourself down like that either Espio."

"Still…you have to admit it was quite embarrassing."

"It wasn't that bad. I've done it a couple of times myself..."

"Really?"

"Well, I didn't knock myself out, but yeah...it's happened before. I doubt it'll be my last."

"Impossible – you're too..." Espio hesitated.

Mariko paused the bandage work for a second. "Too what?" She asked curiously. "Oh never mind – it was probably going to be something silly anyway." She continued wrapping.  
There was a bit of silence after that moment, until she finished the bandaging him up.

"There, done." Mariko said cheerily. "Is that better?" She asked, her eyes closed and her hands stretched out behind her.

He couldn't help but smile back. "Yes. Thank you Mariko."

Shiro yawned and drew his sword.

"Are you gonna kiss it better too Mar? Or are we gonna start training?" He grinned.

Agitated, Mariko twirled around, simultaneously drawing her Sais. "Fine" She smiled. "Prepare yourself!"

They leapt at each other and began sparring. Espio stood back and thought of his feedback from earlier in the day.

"I celebrate too early?" He muttered. "Master can't be right - I am not arrogant. But he did say that we could be quieter."

Espio drew his katana "Incoming!" and he leapt in.

It wasn't long before Master Shen entered into the dojo. He made a light smile as he watched his students training hard.

"Excellent my pupils. Not only are you on time, but your performance _already_ has improved exponentially in comparison to this morning's session."  
The trio halted their spar and bowed in greeting to their master. Shiro looked at Espio and nodded. Now was the time.

Espio swallowed hard as he approached his master.

His master spoke before Espio even opened his mouth. "What is it that had happened to your head young Espio?"

"Err...A training accident?" He lied.

"He hit his head when bowing to some girls, master." Shiro snickered.

Espio scowled at him. "Thanks…"

Master almost laughed. "Yes, the female of one's species can be the end of one inexperienced warrior. I am sure that young Mariko will make full use of this technique when she is older."

Espio cleared his throat in another attempt to speak to his master. "Master. Shiro and I have been meaning to ask you something..."

"Oh yes, my apologies, please continue."

"...well, it's actually more of a request than a question...or maybe it _is_ a question that we would-" Espio continued.

"Speak Espio. The point becomes unclear when you ramble." Master Shen interrupted.

Espio took in a deep breath. "When will we be leaving on our first field mission?"

Mariko looked over curiously. "Mission?" She said.

Master Shen looked down at Espio sternly. "What are you talking about Espio?"

"Master, we have trained almost our whole lives – over a decade now." He looked to the floor. "I believe it's time to perform our first task in the real world."

"No!" He responded.

Espio was surprised. "N-no?"

"You three will not be going anywhere until I see that you are fit for the outside world."

"But sensei -"

"You are not ready yet my students. I do not want to hear any more of this." He proceeded to walk past them into the dojo.

Shiro stepped in. "Master, what about the experience of learning out in the field?"

"Shiro, you are not ready. This morning's session has proven that you still have a lot to learn."

"But you _just_ said that we've improved significantly."

"Yes, and you must show that you can keep it up or improve – not just a single outburst of improvement."

Espio grew concerned. "But chancellor Katsumi said-"

Master Shen froze in surprise. "Katsumi?" He slowly turned around, his eyes glaring at his three students. "What has he been saying to you?"

Espio realized what he had just said. "Er…he…uh…"

Shiro jumped back in. "We heard the conversation about the captured agents and how all the trainee ninjas will be sent out to rescue them."

Master's glare became far more piercing at this moment. His eyes widened. Each pupil focused separately on the two of them.

Espio and Shiro nearly began to shiver at the weight of his eyes upon them. Master went on to dart his head at Mariko.

"Were you involved with this also Mariko?" He growled.

"W-What?" She jerked. "No – I don't even know what's going on."

"What is going on…" He replied, turning back to his other two students "…is a great deal of dishonor."

"Dishonor?" Shiro was somewhat bewildered. "Sensei, in what way did we -"

"You spied on the council of your _own_ clan. Do you not see the dishonor you have committed?!"

"That's not the point of this though sensei – we need to help those captured agents!"

"You /ido not/i have the skills or the experience to do this!"

"Well…" Shiro said with an embarrassed smile "Since you didn't know that we were there, we probably could've done a better job than the 'experienced' guys who were captured."

"SILENCE!" Master roared. Shiro fell back onto the floor and the other two flinched in fear. "Do not disgrace the honor that those men and women have received with your child-like _arrogance_."

Shiro crawled into a bowed state, his face to the floorboards and his tail curled against his body.

"They may perish in the hands of the ruthless Raiju clan – a clan who has taken many of us before; including your father. Those few trapped now, knew the risk they were getting into and you sit there _mocking them_?!"

"Master…Sensei please, that was not my intention." Shiro said with his head still bowed to the ground.

"SILENCE! I do not want to hear another word from you Shiro for the rest of the evening except to answer a question or a 'Hai Sensei'. Am I _understood? _"

"H-Hai Sensei."

Master scowled at him for a moment after that before returning his attention to Espio.

"I am disappointed in the both of you."

"But Master, why must we sit here hitting lumps of meat, whilst fellow Acrodon Ninjas are tortured by the Lynx clan?" Espio said.

"But it is _not_ what the two of you /itruly/i seek, is it?"

"Huh?"

"You seek vengeance for the death of your fathers. You also seek the fame and fortune you believe will welcome you back."

Espio frowned.

"You are looking for personal gain – not _true_ honor. I _especially_ cannot let you go out if these are your motives."

Espio clenched his fists hard. "No Sensei! You are _wrong_ about us!" He yelled.

Mariko watched in shock. Never before had she ever seen Espio this angry – nor anyone who would ever show this level of disrespect to Master Shen.

"It is the _truth_ young Espio. And you will _not_ survive if you go like this."

"It doesn't matter if I survive or not!"

Master widened his eyes in surprise.

"I know my destiny Master Shen!" Espio screamed. "My father died an honourable death defeating _many_ of the Raiju! It is my destiny _now_, to finish what he started."

"You dare dishonour your father?! By throwing away the life that he gave to you?!"

A lump had developed in Espio's throat. He fought back the water in his eyes.

"Lord Masao fought to protect his people and the ones he loved."

Mariko staggered back in astonishment."E-Espio….is the Constant Vigil's son? Prince of the Acrodon?" She murmured.

Even Shiro looked up from his bow in surprise.

"His death changed us Espio." Master continued. "It was with his fall, that the Acrodon code of Infiltration and Observation was brought upon us. Do these things mean _nothing_ to you? Does your father's death mean _anything_ to you?"

"My father was and is _everything_ to me!" He shouted in response. His body trembled with anger. "What with you…it meant nothing to you. It was everything to me!" He was losing his battle with the oncoming tears.

"Espio…your father was important to me too. He-"

"You _never_ cared! You did _nothing_!"

Master closed his eyes. "I may not have been there in his final battle, but I was there every day since. I promised your mother I would take you in as one of my students. I would train you to be a great ninja warrior like your father." He opened back his eyes.

"You're right Espio, I did do nothing. Because you are not Lord Masao."  
Espio staggered back.

"You dishonor me. You dishonor his sacrifice. But _most_ of all, you dishonor him."

"N-No…" He muttered.

"You have dishonored and _shamed_ him!"

"No…" A tear trickled down his cheek.

"He would be _very_ disappointed with what his son had become!"

"NO!" Espio cried as he fled out of the dojo.

Mariko reached after him "Espio!"

"No Mariko!" Master snapped, causing her to flinch again. He cleared his throat, restoring a calmer tone. "Leave him. His wounds are deep and he has much searching to do. It is better that he is left to it for the moment."

"But Sensei, what is going on?"

He responded with a fatigued sigh. He glanced over his shoulder to see Shiro still in a bowed state on the floor. "Hopefully it should not concern you. You will remain here and complete your training. To my dying breath, I will ensure that you are not sent away from here."

Chancellor Katsumi entered into the dojo, his usual serious and disapproving expression shadowing the room.

He was approached by Mariko who politely bowed before him "Why Good Evening Chancellor Katsumi."

"Child." He responded.

"How are you this evening?"

"Hmph." He snorted, before walking over to Master Shen. "Old Ninja Master." He greeted him.

Master Shen snorted at his presence. "What is it you seek from me Katsumi?"

"I wish to speak with you old Master." He then back towards a cheerful Mariko as well as Shiro, who only now began to stand up to his feet. "I have important news that I am to discuss with you...privately."

Master Shen stood silently for a moment. "Very well." He answered. "Mariko, Shiro" He called out. They turned their heads towards him as he told them "We shall continue training tomorrow morning. I promise you."

Both Shiro and Mariko stood side-by-side and bowed. "Hai Sensei." They said synchronously. "Sayonara."

"Hmph." Katsumi grunted.

The two young ninjas then left.

Mariko turned to Shiro. "Do you know where Espio is? I'm kinda worried."

"Huh?" Shiro looked up. "Oh yeah. Err...he likes to go to the Cliff-face by the great waterfall. He says he enjoys meditating on the branches of the Sakura tree that rests there."

Mariko noticed that Shiro was upset. "Hey. Chin-up...kay?" She said to him.  
Shiro smiled. "Don't worry about me." His face drooped a bit again.

"Don't get too down about what master said."

"I guess it was just…I…it was just so _real_ to me. I had my plans built up, my dreams. Now, they're gone."

"Don't worry about it – we'll get our chance someday huh?"

"Yeah…but I also feel bad for Espio. I mean, I kind of pressured him into this – I never meant for any of this drama."

"Nobody ever does. But, did you know about the -"

"No, I was as surprised as you."

"I wonder why he kept it hidden for so long."

"Well, why don't you go ask him?"

"Yeah."

"Can you apologize for me? There's some things I need to take care of now."

"Of course. Don't worry about it Shiro." She said, patting his shoulder. "I'm sure things will be brighter tomorrow." She smiled.

Shiro chuckled. "You're probably right."

She darted her eyes nervously from side to side. "Er…do you wanna do one of those 'Ninja Fist-bumps' you two always do?"

Shiro laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day."

They collided fists. It was actually just a regular fist bump, but Espio and Shiro wanted it to at least seem like it was unique.

"Thanks Mariko. You always seem to be so good with people."

"I just don't like to see my friends so down."

"Ha. Thanks."

Mariko then ran off to find Espio. "Seeya!"

Now Espio's meditating spot was a truly wondrous place. A cherry blossom tree stood defiantly at the edge of a cliff face on the mountain, many of its branches reaching out over the edge. Nearby was a waterfall, of which its river can be seen from the branches of the tree as it flows through the Dragon Lands.

On this night, it was quite a sight to be seen. The stars were plentiful. The full Moon stood watch over the land. Mist from the waterfall hugged the middle of the mountain – as if a belt. The occasional blowing of wind caused some of the tree blossoms to drift down into the land below.

Mariko ran in to see Espio sat on one of the out-reaching branches.

"There you are!" She yelled out.

Espio did not respond. Instead he just sat there watching over the dragon lands below, thinking about what his master had said.

Mariko then dropped from the leaves and Blossoms, landing next to him.

"Hello Mariko." He said softly. He was clearly still feeling down – having changed into a bluer shade.

"I think master was just upset at some things at the time Espio." She said gently. "I don't think he meant some of the things that he said." She smiled at him, hoping that he would return one. She was sadly mistaken.

"It's not that Mariko. It's my father..."

"Lord Masao?" She looked down into the world below the falls for a moment as she thought about the past. "Were you ever gonna tell us?"

Espio remained quiet, crossing his arms and resting his head upon them.

"You made us all think that you were another villager, like us, and that your father was a soldier that died in _aid_ to Lord Masao. Why didn't you tell us the truth?"

"I always wanted to be a great ninja warrior like my father. He couldn't teach me anymore when he died and my mother feared that the Raiju were trying to find our village and that I would be the target if they did. So she sent me off with Master Shen to be trained into becoming a warrior with the villagers. He was a close friend of theirs, so he took me in without question."

"Ohh." Mariko exclaimed. "So that's why you were gripping onto his leg like that when he first brought you here." She chuckled.

Espio smiled. "Yeah – I was so scared. That was back when the group was much bigger. So many other kids – I didn't know what to do."

"But then, if the Constant Vigil's your mother then who's Aki?"

"Aki was one of my mother's most trusted servants. She said that it would be hard for me to live a normal life if everyone knew, so it was better for me if they sent Aki to pose as my mother. She was just the right age to pull it off too."

"I see. So master was master was the only one who knew your _true_ identity?"  
He nodded. They both sat quietly for a while, listening to the sounds of nature.

"What was he like...do you remember?" She asked softly.

"I was only five or six at the time...ten years ago...when we lost him." He said. "He was my hero. I wanted to be just like him when I grew up; strong, courageous…It was hard to watch him leave to go to war. I used to sit by the palace windows – staring outside...waiting for him to come home. But he never really did, not to us."

"I'm...I'm sorry..."

"The thing is...Master was right. I was trying to get out there for myself." In frustration, he then threw a twig down below them. "But...But I feel now that I need to finish what he began. We need to go down there; even if people don't know."

"Espio...it's too dangerous."

"Shouldn't we at least try?"

"I...I don't know Espio. Master seems to be really trying to protect us from whatever's happening there. Maybe we should continue our training first. We can still get our chance."

"...Perhaps...I guess you may be right."

"Think of it as 'We're the Guardians of the Acrodon Village' or something." She said, putting on a comedic voice.

"Ha hah. Yeah, you're right."

She beamed. "Of course I am, silly."

Espio returned a light smile.

"Hey." She poked him on the side. "If you do a good job on my chores tomorrow, maybe I can get you your _own_ apple pie, on me, at the SM."

They both laughed.

"One of your apple pies would be good." He smiled.

Mariko smiled in return. She then stood atop the branch.

"Well, I'm going home." She said. "Chancellor Katsumi came in to speak to Master after you left. I don't know what for, but I have a feeling we're going to be woken up pre-tty early tomorrow for whatever is going on. Oyasumi-nasai."

"Oyasumi." Espio replied. "And Mariko..."

She stopped and turned to him.

"Thanks." He smiled.

She smiled back. "It's good to know you're okay now."

She then leapt off of the tree and back onto land. Espio continued to look at the sky. Wondering what the future held for him.

The next morning. The rays of the sun crept in over Espio's elevated bed through the glassless windows.

"Master Espio. Young Master Espio!" A chameleon woman called softly as she tried to shake him awake.

She was lime green in colour and had vivid blue eyes. Her scales were smooth; showing a life of little confrontation.

"Mmuurr…M-Ms Aki?" Espio awoke. "W-What's wrong?"

"There are two gentlemen at the door who seem to be looking for you. It seems important."

Espio stretched out before slowly crawling down the wall to the floor. He walked sluggishly over to the door and answered it. Two quite unhappy looking Acrodon Officers were waiting there.

"Officers?" Espio gasped in surprise. "Is there something of which I can be of assistance sirs?"

"Hmph." One grunted.

"Yes…" Another said. "Espio Takemura-"

"Y-Yes?" Espio returned. He was surprised – they knew his full name. His _real_ name.

He then glared in fear and shock with what was said next; "For the murder of Ninja Master Shen Chameleon; you are under arrest."


	5. Chapter 4 - Rock Bottom

"Thank you Aya, for letting me use your phone." Mariko was at Aya's house. It was bright; with yellow walls and jungle green furniture – not the kind of colour-scheme one would expect from her. "I just had to let Mother and Father know where I am. I can't go back home yet. I hope you don't mind."

"Hey, no worries." She responded with a kindly smile. "Although can you do it at a better time next time. Y'Know, like _after_ nine a.m?"

"I-I'm sorry Aya…I-I just couldn't…" She sniffed.

"I know." Aya stretched her arms around her friend before any tears could make an appearance. "It sucks. These things suck, I know. But you'll get through it – you've been trained for this sorta thing."

"But it was Master Shen Aya. Master Shen was always our strength. I just can't believe he's gone…"

"Everything will be alright. You'll see. Where's your positive spirit?"

"And Espio! How could they think it was him? How's he gonna get out of this?"

"Why don't we go and see him?" She pulled herself away and grabbed a coat from her hanger. "I think he's still allowed visitors. I'm sure we can clear something up if we go up and see him."

Deep under the surface of the Mountains, are two facilities. The first is a sewer

system collecting the refuse of the villages and turns it into electricity as well as the compost & fertilizer for the soil above.

The other facility is a dungeon. This is where criminals and prisoners of war are kept. Thankfully, the Shinobi village is usually quite peaceful and well ordered, and therefore it is rarely occupied. Fortune has not found favour in the young violet chameleon, who sat in his cell to figure out what had happened.

"How did I get here exactly?" He asked himself aloud. He was sat on his cell bed against the wall. His eyes shut and his arms folded as he pondered on his situation. The shock of the event was so great that he wasn't even fazed by _who_ it was that was murdered yet. "I didn't kill anyone."

"Well, that's interesting." A voice called out from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Espio called back. "Show yourself!"

"Cool it man." Shiro became visible and approached the bars of the cell. "It's just me buddy."

Espio was surprised. "What're you doing here?"

"I snuck in." He smirked. "For a race of creatures that can bend the light around them, you'd think we'd have at least installed some heat-sensing cameras or something in our dungeons."

"You're here unauthorised?"

"Duh." Shiro replied. "My best friend kills our master, so I decide to come to see if it's true..."

"But I didn't! It wasn't..."

"Dude, they found your sword plunged into his back. Any-ways, relax. I know it wasn't you."

"You believe me? Why? How?"

"Why? Because you're my best friend and I know you man."

"How is you being my best friend going to get me out of this mess?"

"I caught you talking to yourself; you were asking the same questions everyone else is which either means you're innocent…" Shiro looked down to the floor in thought, before dramatically snapping his head back up concluding "…or you're a sadistic lunatic that needs to be put down like the dog that you are!"

"Could you stop with the jokes Shiro! This is serious!"

"That's what what the guys up there are currently thinking!"

"Shiro, our master was _murdered_!"

"I know that!" Shiro yelled back. "You think this is easy for me either? I would be back up there mourning if it wasn't for this _injustice_ placed upon you. I'm trying to help here – I'm not the bad guy."

"Then who is? Who did it?"

"Do you think I'd be down here if I knew that? Heck – do you think _you'd_ be here if _they_ knew that?"

"What can I do then? I'm powerless."

"You tried picking the lock with your tail?"

"You…You mean _escape_?"

"Am I going too fast for you or something?"

"Shiro, if I escape, they will think I'm _undeniably_ guilty." He then sat down next to the bars cross-legged. "What would they do to me if they caught me after?"

"What if you don't _escape_? Say someone breaks you out?"

"What's the difference?"

"It'd be more _kidnapping_, wouldn't it?"

"I don't think that that's how they would see it. Why are you asking me this anyway?"

"What did you think I came down here for moron? To play poker?"

"W-What?! Shiro, you can't do that. No!"  
Shiro revealed his kusarigama weapon and began swinging the steel ball end over his head.

"I wasn't asking for your permission."

KLANG! He struck the bars, knocking several loose.

"Grraarrgh!" He roared as he swung a second time.

BANG! The bars collapsed, revealing a shuddering Espio. He was curled up on the floor with his hands over his head and his eyes shut tightly.

"W-What have you done?" He quivered.

"I just freed you man – now come on!" Shiro replied as he dragged Espio through the tunnel.

"Release me! The consequences are too great for _both_ of us if we're caught."

"Quit your whining. I've thought this through."

"What do you mean?" Espio enquired as Shiro finally released his tail.

They stood at the tunnel's entrance. A great steel door blocked their way out.

"How'd you even sneak in here?" Espio asked. "What are you trying to do?"

"Fine. Fine, I'll talk." Shiro began. "I feel responsible for this."

"What're you talking about? You didn't do this."

"Well, no…but I was still the one who pressured you into that thing with master last night. Maybe things would've turned out differently if I hadn't meddled with things."

"Of course things would've turned out differently. Master believed strongly in the butterfly effect; 'the smallest thing could make big changes in one's life but at the same time, we should not dwell on those past changes but instead look towards the future.' That is what he used to say to us."

"You're right. But with that said, I wanted to make things right. I spied on the guards to find the code in here and I came to break you out."

"Then what now?"

"I made arrangements with some friends from our sister village. We've got a place where you can hide at and no-one will find you." He went on to insert the code to open the door, revealing the blizzard-like conditions of the mountain top. "Whilst you're there, some of the guys and I can investigate into this and clear your name."  
Espio pointed his head down, stroking his nose-horn in thought. "Thank you Shiro, but…" He said. "I must decline your offer."

"W-What?!" Shiro gasped. "What're you talking about? After all I've done here, you're just gonna go back to your cell?!"

"I can't drag you into this as well. You better go."

"What about you?"

"This is _my_ burden to carry. _My_ problem. I'm going to find out who did this, why and why me." He raised a clenched fist to emphasize his next point "Then, I'll bring them to Acrodon justice."

"No Espio, No. I've – I've got this all set out. You'll be safer at the safe place I set for you man." Shiro begged. "You're my best friend man. I'm gonna do everything in my power to clear your name. You're gonna die if you go out there on your own like this; the Gossamer Clan will sacrifice you to their monster, the Kimori Clan could sell you into slavery or the Raiju clan could put you under unending torture!"

"Sorry Shiro. I _need_ to do this."

"Why? Why though?"

"Master Shen was like a close Uncle. He acted as a father after mine died. Since I could only visit my real mother twice a year, he was basically all I had."

Shiro stood quietly. The frozen wind had begun wrapping its icy hands around them.

"I guess there's nothing left for me to say that could change your mind." He finally said. "Should've realized it from the start; after all, after losing my father too, it's what _I_ would've done."

They smiled at one another at that point.

"What's your plan?" He asked.

"I'm going back to the dojo. I'm going to search for clues at the dojo – maybe the killer left something. At the same time I'm going to pick up some supplies for the trip."  
Shiro shook his head in disagreement. "You're going _back_, to the scene of the crime? You'll be diced up before you can say 'I'm Innocent!'" Shiro yelled.

"I won't be there for too long. I'll just pack some food, my katana and some other essentials. Then I'm heading out."

"Well, where will you go?"

"I don't know where I'll go. I'll just have to make it up as I go along. I'll go wherever the clues lead me after that. I could even go and find aid from other lands."

"You're so stubborn." Shiro chuckled.

Espio smiled "You're the same."

"That's why we're brothers. I only hope that this isn't the last time we say this…"

"It won't be. I'm _sure_ of it."

Another long pause fell upon the pair.

Shiro then broke the silence once again. "Alright then." He smiled. "I'll stay here and try to help out as best I can. But I can't guarantee your safety if you don't take my suggestion."

"I know."

"You do what you gotta do." Shiro smiled as the two performed a 'ninja fist-bump'.

"Brothers till the end, right?"

Espio smiled back. Their fists remained together for a moment longer. Another moment passed, until the two tightly gripped their arms around each other in a final farewell.

"Brothers till the end." Espio confirmed.

"And brothers look out for each other."

"Always." Espio said. "Good-bye my friend."

"Take care of yourself Espio. And I'll continue looking to the future too."

And with that Espio departed. His friend continued to watch from higher up the mountain. His brother. Perhaps never to meet again.

Early Afternoon. Mariko and Aya had come to the dungeons to speak with Espio.

Escorting them was a large blue chameleon guard, who was armed with two large katana blades strapped to his back.

"He's innocent!" Mariko yelled at him as they walked down the tunnel.

"Ma'am, please..." He responded.

"What would even make you think that Espio was responsible?"

"His katana was found _plunged_ into the body." The guard replied. "When we got him in the morning, we found him wrapped in bandages; indicating a struggle from the night that Ninja Master Shen died."

"But those were injuries from an _accident_ he had – I saw them with my own eyes! Tell him Aya."

Aya wasn't paying much attention. She was too busy eyeing the guard's large frame and crest. "Hm? Bandages?" She snapped out of her daze "Oh yeah – he hit his head at the Sakura Murasaki and passed out."

"Oh? Is that so? So now we've got an _underage_, drunk murderer on our hands." He said.

"What?! He wasn't _drunk_, he was picking up an order for someone."

"Save it for the judge kid."

"Aya, help me here."

Aya stopped the guard in his tracks. "Hey buddy, I work there. I've got all the evidence you could want." She picked a piece of paper from her coat pocket and began writing on it. "Here's my number…" She said as she passed it over to the confused guard.

"Just give me a call if you need to bring me in to help with questioning…or if you wanna go see a play or…"

"Aya!" Mariko yelled as she dragged her away to speak to her more privately. "What are you doing? We're supposed to be helping Espio."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Aya whispered in reply. "But I just thought, y'know, why not help out myself a little too – I mean have you _seen_ him?" She turned her head around and gave the guard a little wave.

Mariko groaned. "That's not important right now. We need to prove Espio's innocence."

"Wow, if you like him enough to pass up _this_ hunk, then I guess it's really important to you – so I'll focus a little more." She said, giving her a playful wink as well.

The guard brushed past them. "Okay ladies, this way." He led them into the holding area where Espio's cell was. "If you wish to prove his supposed 'innocence', you will have to represent him as witnesses in the court of Justice tomorrow morning."

"Fine." Mariko sighed. "I will show you now at least, that he is innocent even before the court session tomorrow."

"Very well. But remember, that your time with him is only ten minutes; so say what you need to say as quickly as possible." The guard warned her as they approached Espio's cell.  
The cell was completely demolished when they arrived. They stared in shock as they realized what had transpired here.

"He's gone!" Aya exclaimed.

The guard was flabbergasted "How did he-"

"This can't be right!" Mariko gasped. "Espio would never-"

"Look..." The guard said, pointing to the destroyed cell. "He has fled! Why would he do that if he knew he was innocent?"

"But Espio..." She pleaded again. Tears were welling up within her. She slumped to her knees.

The guard sadly shook his head, he knew she was in bad shape but he had to capture the criminal at large and so sprinted back up the tunnel to rally their forces.  
Aya carefully crouched down beside her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mariko, I'm sorry…but he has a point. I think Espio is-"

"Please…" Mariko whimpered.

"Huh?"

"Please, just give me a moment…" Mariko's scales had already become a blue shade.  
Aya's sympathy for her also caused a slight blue tint in her scales to arise as she stepped back from her. "Uh…of course, sure. I'll just wait outside when you're ready."  
Mariko sat alone in the dungeon. The oil lamps began to flicker with the incoming wind from outside as Aya exited. A tear dropped to the floor – the sound echoing throughout the tunnels.

"Espio...it _can't_ be true...could it...?"

The blue in her scales then slowly faded into red.

A dark blanket of clouds had congregated over the Shinobi village. The village itself was quiet. There was no-one in the streets.

Invisible, Espio quickly ran through the village. A crash of thunder echoed through the mountain. The only evidence of him being there were the splashes his feet made as he ran through the waterlogged terrain, but he knew that if he timed them carefully, they would appear to others as raindrops.

The door to his home was barred off, so he leapt into the top window. "He-Hello?" He called. There was no answer. "Aki? Aki are you there? I-It's me…" The house was empty.

"She must've been taken back to work at the palace…"

He picked up a rucksack and searched the house for anything that could help him on his quest. Pencils and notepads – he could use these to write down a list of events or to sketch suspicious persons. A box of matches – the cold nights could be made less unpleasant with these.

Everything else was at the dojo, his next stop. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. He walked over to it – a photograph of his parents in their youth. Beside it was his father's straw hat.

He placed the hat upon his head, looking at both the image of his father and himself in the mirror. A near match!

"So why do I feel so…."

Another crash of thunder resounded. Espio had to start moving again, he packed the portrait into his bag, but decided to leave the hat behind.

"I'll reclaim it when I return victorious." He promised himself, before leaping back out of the building, invisible once again.

Lightning flashed, followed by light thunder and rainfall. The rain as it dropped down revealed Espio's outline, despite being invisible. He ran onto the porch of the training dojo. No-one had seen him, he believed and so he entered.

The dojo felt very different from last night. It was cold and dark. It felt abandoned or condemned. He could feel the cobwebs staring at him.

His master's body had been removed from the room. All that remained were blood splatters on the floors and walls. His katana, drenched in blood, lay on the floor in a puddle in the middle of the room. He bowed sadly, to pay his respects to his lost master. Leaving his sword his sword untouched for now, he went towards the costume cabinets. He pulled out his outdoor ninja shoes.

These shoes had a highly durable rubber underneath which allowed for great grip, support and protection without inhibiting his natural ability to stick to walls. His gauntlets were next to be retrieved; these allowed him to store a vast amount of Shuriken stars and Kunai knives.

He looked around the room as he prepared to leave. Where there were blood splatters in the walls, there were shuriken stars or holes where swords may have been struck. Chairs had been knocked over and tables smashed in two.

He saw a tag reading 'Espio'. He scrambled over to the pile of rubble and began digging through to find what it was. It was a rolled up letter - from his master, before he died.

"I'll have to read that later. I don't know how long I've got left before I am detected." He said to himself as he placed the letter in his bag. "Now to check my sword."  
There was little other information that he could find besides the blood splatter on the floor when he went to check his sword.

"Shimatta..." He uttered quietly. "If only I could've been able to see everything in their original positions – I could've gotten a lot more info. Those amateur officers can't do their jobs properly!"

Suddenly, he noticed something in the blood puddle. It appeared to be a skin sample – scale fragments to be exact.

"Scale fragments? The culprit was obviously reptile in origin." He spoke to himself again. "Or maybe it's from Master? I'll have to collect a sample of the blood so I can see if the DNA from it matches with this scale fragment. Surely I can find a medical centre where I can have this tested."

Concluding that his work was now done here, and that he was running out of time, Espio then went on to pick up his sword. The blade was covered in dried blood. He allowed the rain to flow down his blade like a river; gently washing away those impurities. He scrubbed off his sword with a cloth before placing it in his sheath.  
He turned to set off, when suddenly…

"GAH!" He gasped. There was a strike of lightning. A roar of thunder followed after.  
It was Mariko. She had been standing underneath the porch, leaning against the wall. An expressionless face, but deadly eyes.

Espio was concerned at first, but then gave a light smile to her. She did not smile back; she instead continued to lean, her arms folded, against the wall. She didn't speak, she just stared at him.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to do your chores as I promised today. Circumstances and all." He said to her, still smiling.

Her expression did not change.

Espio lost his smile and looked down, his eyes closed. "I'm leaving now...I...I don't know when I'll be coming back. But I can't be here right now, as you know…" He looked back up to her.

There was still no change in her expression. She continued to just stand there, staring at him.

"I have to go alone on this journey...so I guess this is good-bye..." He slowly bowed.

Mariko's expression remained solid.

Espio then turned away. "Sayonara Mariko."

He began to walk out into the rain; each droplet like a dagger piercing into his scales. Suddenly, he was stopped in his tracks by a shuriken star zipping past his face. Another lightning strike.

Thunder boomed as Espio slowly turned back to Mariko. She was in the exact same position and expression as before and continued to stare at him.

"You're leaving?" She said softly.

"Y-Yes." Espio replied, still a little nervous after the shuriken strike. "The guards will be looking for me soon."

"I see. You got everything?"

"Y-Yes I do."

"Food?"

"I'm going to stop by the apple trees at the bottom of the mountain. I'll pack some apples there."

"Water?"  
Espio just looked towards the rain and smiled.

"A map? Compass?" She continued.

"I guess I'll be doing a lot of hitch-hiking and asking for directions." He chuckled. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure where to go from here."

Her scales slowly turned a light red shade. "Your _murder_ weapon."

Espio turned back to her in shock. Lightning and thunder returned.

"What?" He murmured.

"Your katana blade." Her scales becoming redder and redder with each word she spoke. "The one found plunged into Master."

Espio watched her in confusion and concern.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten him already. If you're gonna murder someone Espio, at least have the _respect_ to remember who he was!" She threw another shuriken star at him.

Espio quickly ducked down as it flew inches above him.

"You...You-" He gasped as he slowly rose back up.

"Really Espio?" She said, slowly walking towards him in the rain. She was wearing a traditional full black ninja suit, with the hood down. "Just because I was your friend Espio, doesn't mean I'll _always_ have your back." She tossed another star at him. "Especially when you do something like /ithis/i!" She threw another.

He dropped to the soggy floor to dodge the blades. He shuffled back as Mariko walked closer. Her body almost glowed with the red colour.

"Why Espio? Were you _really_ that upset last night? Was there no point in what I said to you?"

"I did not kill master, Mariko. You /iknow/i that!"

"I used to believe a lot of things Espio. Some of the tales that Master Shen used to tell us when we were little, the thought that you were our friend…"

"You have to believe me now, Mariko. You just said that you thought I was your friend – reason from that."

"You've lied to us before Espio. Why should I believe you know?" Her hands began to tremble.

"I didn't kill Master Shen, Mariko!"  
Mariko proceeded to bowl another Shuriken at him, simultaneously screaming "Stop, LYING to me!" She threw another and another.

Espio rolled and shuffled out from the incoming blades. "Mariko, _listen_ to me. I didn't do it!"

More lightning, more thunder. She threw another three blades, screaming out "Usoda!"

"Well look at yourself then. Friendship doesn't go both ways Mariko – if _you_ were my friend, you would have realised that what I'm saying is true."

"Urusai!" She shrieked back at him. Like a strike of lightning, she pulled out her two sais and lunged toward him.

He slid to the side, barely avoiding the attack. He was scratched slightly on the side.  
Mariko crouched down, preparing her next attack. "I don't know what to believe...but I know what I must do." She snarled.

Espio had never seen her upset like this before. He just stared at her in fear, not knowing what to do.

"I must take you to justice." She spun the sais in her hand. "Even if it means ending you."

Espio's eyes widened. "Mariko...I don't want to fight you..." He said.  
Lightning flashed again. The thunder that followed nearly tore the land apart with its mighty roar!

"NEITHER DID I!" She screamed, lunging forward at break-neck speed.

Espio jumped back – only just dodging the attack. But Mariko didn't stop there; she continued to swing her sais from side to side whilst running towards him in a blind fury.

Espio ran backwards away from the attack.

He then leapt over her, forcing her to stop. She stood up straight and tilted her head to the side to look at him.

"You can't do this Mariko." He said. "You may have beaten me at the koi pond, but I'm in my element now – I've got my katana. You _know_ you can't beat me."  
Mariko spun around, her sais spiralling in her hands again. "Let's test that theory of yours then." She bounded towards Espio, striking her sais into the ground. The force of the impact knocked him off of his feet.

"I don't want to fight you!" He yelled as thunder and lightning continued to present themselves in the background.

"Then die!" She screamed as she attempted to plunge the other sai into him.

He rolled out of the way.

"You said he was like a close uncle to you! Was that a lie as well?!" She growled.

"How many times do I have to say it?!" He snapped. "I didn't kill anyone!"

She pulled out her sais from the wet earth and screeched as she charged towards him. Espio pushed out his hand to stop her. His hand was then caught in-between the prongs and was flung into the mud.

"GAH!" He yelled in pain, shaking his wrist. "Mariko – don't do this! I'm innocent!"

She stood over him, snarling. She raised a sai in the air.

"L-liar!" She plunged it down, but Espio was quick to dodge yet again.

Espio swung behind her and pulled on her tail, driving her into the mud.

She roared out in frustration swinging out her arms as Espio ran off. Mariko quickly recovered and gave chase.

"Stop this Mariko!" He yelled back at her, dodging the kunai knives she was tossing at him.

He noticed that a small tree had just been struck by lightning and it fell into the fast flowing river. He leapt aboard, hoping Mariko would not follow.

"I'll never stop Espio." She called out, before leaping onto the tree. "You wanted to fight out in the field so much – well now you've got it. It's kill or be killed."  
Espio glanced behind him. The rushing water would've thrown him violently to and fro. There was no other option. He had to fight her.

"Fine." He said, taking a defensive stance. "Come at me."

Mariko spun her sais again before rushing him. Her attack was countered by a quick, sweeping draw of his sword, knocking her back. The tree spun in the river from the impact force.

The two looked at the tree's path. Oncoming were violent river rapids.

"Shimatta…" They said, sheathing their weapons for the oncoming chaos.

The tree bumped against the rocks. It dropped and rolled over dips and small waterfalls. Using their powers of bio-magnetism, they clung onto the tree.

"Ahh!" Espio heard. It was Mariko – she had slipped of the tree and feel into the river.

"Mariko!" He yelled as he dove in after her.

Using every ounce of strength he had, he pulled her to the edge of the river, clinging on to the sides.

His bag broke and was washed away with the river.

"NO!" He called after it. His only evidence was gone, but that didn't matter now. His responsibility now was to protect Mariko and so he stayed on the cliff-face and attempted to climb up with her on his back. The winds grew stronger and stronger, but Espio finally hauled her unconscious body up to land.

He noticed her motionless body. "Oh no..." He murmured. "Mariko? Mariko!" He shook her, trying to get some sort of response.

She choked up some water and groaned.

"Oh, thank goodness." He said. "Are…Are you okay? You've taken on some pretty heavy bruises from those rapids."

"G…g…." She gurgled.

"W-what?"

"G…ga…" She muttered again before she muscled her eyes open "…got you!"

Espio's eyes widened as he felt a sharp, piercing pain in his arm. Mariko had taken her sai with her tail and plunged it into his shoulder.

"GRAGH!" He yelled out in pain, he staggered back before running away as fast as he could. He glanced back; surprised that he didn't see her behind him.

"Oh no..." He said faintly. He stopped running and scanned his surroundings "Mariko?" He said as he shifted around – looking for a sign of her. His heart was racing.

Her voice called out to him, but he didn't know where from. "You thought I was going to fall for your 'little hero' trick?!"

"Stop this Mariko. That's enough."

Shuriken came from his left – cutting his arm as he attempted to dodge. "GAH!"

"I'm not going to let you drag me into your treachery."

"Mariko, you can't be well after what you just went through with the rapids. You're in no condition to fight – you can't beat me!"

He quickly spun around and caught a kunai knife right in front of his face.

"How many of these do you have?!" He yelled out to the wind.  
He focused his vision. He noticed the rain bouncing off an invisible object in front of him.

"This just makes the fight even – I still have the spirit of honour to aid me in this fight."

He grabbed hold of what were her arms as she sprung at him. She hissed as she regained visibility. She stepped back out of his grasp and prepared to strike down on him with both sai.

But she wasn't yet out of range and was struck by his sword, face-first, into the mud. Espio could hear the sounds of guards approaching in the distance.

"I've been detected – the noise must've alerted the people in the village." He said, re-sheathing his sword.

Mariko struggled back up.

"Stop this now. You can barely stand." Espio said sternly.

Mariko simply growled at him, attempting to limp over.

"It doesn't have to be this way Mariko." He said softly.

"Yes it does!" She screamed. "You killed Master Shen. After all he'd done for us, I can't let you dishonor him and just walk away from it."

"You have to let me explain Mariko."

"No! I'm not going to let you manipulate me into believing your lies!" She cried out. Tears had begun welling up in her.

"I do not want to fight you Mariko!" Espio snapped.

"You should've thought of that before you killed Master Shen." She growled. She shook away the pain in her body. "I won't stop chasing you! You'll have to kill me!"  
Espio glared at her in disbelief. "W-What are you saying?" He said.

"Kill me…or die yourself!" She spun into the air with her sais, missing as Espio leapt backwards.

They found themselves at the tree; the sakura overhanging the cliff-drop from last night.  
He checked his wound from the sai. It was deep, painful, but it wasn't critical.

"This is it Espio." Mariko yelled out. She was breathing heavily; her legs barely supported her anymore.

"Mariko...you are not well. You must return home and lie down."

"URUSAI!" She shrieked as she lunged at him on the branch.

"No, really. The rain, the river have probably infected your wounds now – you're only going to get worse."

"I said Shut-Up!"

Espio back-stepped along the branches as Mariko stepped menacingly towards him.

"Mariko, no!" Espio shouted. "You could get hurt up here."

"None of that matters anymore!" She slashed at him, but Espio leapt onto another branch.

Lightning struck again.

"Not whilst we're on the tree..." He mumbled towards the storm.

He unsheathed his sword and chopped the branch Mariko was stood on in a single swipe. But she, to his shock and surprise, somersaulted onto his own branch as hers fell to the world below."

CRACKKURR! Thunder bellowed through the mountains again.

She drove her sai deep into Espio's other shoulder!

"GACKK!"

Mariko pulled back as Espio stepped back, holding his shoulder with intense pain. He winced and dropped his sword down the cliff.

He looked below him – seeing a great drop. He looked up back to an enraged Mariko.

"Well...I guess this is it..." He whispered. "Mariko…I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened with realization of what she had just done. The branch began to snap. Time stopped.

She slowly reached out to him as the branch broke and Espio drifted down below.

"No..." She muttered. "E-ESPIOOOO!"

Lightning struck the tree.

"GAH!" She screamed as she leapt off of the tree and back onto land.

She spun back around. Tears trickled down her face. She sniffled.

"E-Espio..." She murmured softly. "What have I done? Why…Why didn't I listen to him?"

Instead of falling to his death, Espio had actually clung onto the cliff-face, turning invisible to conceal himself. He listened to what she said.

"I…I never wanted to kill you. I…I just couldn't bear to think it was you – I didn't want to be in a world like that!"

Espio gasped; his grip nearly slipping on the wet cliff-face. He could then hear the sounds of guards approaching.

"He's...He's gone..." She dropped her sais and collapsed to the ground.

"HEY! We need some help over here!" A guard called out as he and his men rushed over to her aid.

"Mar...iko..." Espio murmured. He began to become faint from his injuries and slipped off of the cliff-face, brushing through trees and bamboo, before finally landing into the rushing river below.

"Hey, did you hear that?" One guard said to the others. "It might be him!"

A group split off to investigate."Mariko!" Aya had arrived on the scene. "What happened to her?" She rushed over and began shaking her body.

"She's badly injured." One of the guards said. "That plus the rain, she could be suffering from pneumonia. She won't make it unless we get her medical attention now."

Espio proceeded to be thrown down the rough river toward the bottom of the mountain.  
He was then gently pushed by the current onto a river bank. Alongside him were his bag and his sword. He remained unconscious.

The rain finally cleared, revealing the sun.


	6. Chapter 5 - Meadows of Fate

At the Acrodon Palace, the Bride of Constant Vigil was approached by the captain of the royal Acrodon warriors.

"Bride of Constant Vigil!" He called out, bowing.

"Captain." She greeted him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Constant Vigil, the criminal Espio has escaped from imprisonment."

"What?!"

"My men are after him now, but it doesn't look good Mistress. I need more troops!"

"Where is Chancellor Katsumi?" She asked. "Can he not assist you with the troop numbers?"

"He's not been seen in the village today, however, I've been informed that he had left on urgent business outside of the mountains."

"Odd...He must've gone to investigate the situation at the Raiju village." She muttered to herself.

"Mistress, what should we do about the criminal?"

The constant Vigil hesitated to make any answer. What could she do? Espio was her son.

"Should we set out the creatures?" The captain asked.

She sighed with a hint of sadness. "Do what you must." She rested her head in her hands as the captain bowed and departed. "Oh Espio, what have you done?"

The captain journeyed into the courthouse, approaching a great golden statue at the centre of the room. Tactically placing his hand upon several regions of the statue, it moved to reveal a descending staircase.

It led to a large room where the walls were golden and glistened from the light of the torches. Again at the centre of the room, were golden dragon-like creatures – barely half a foot taller than the chameleon that stood before them.

He sounded a great gong cymbal. The vibrations quaked the entire room – cracks appeared on the two statues. Their eyes suddenly shone red.

SNNAARRRLLLLLL. HHHIIIISSSSS.

"A criminal has escaped our capture. We ask that you bring him back as the remaining members of our troops go to fight for a greater good." He called to them, bowing to the floor.

The cracked pieces of gold soared off of the creatures as they stepped down from their pedestal to inspect him. They stared at him intently with their red animalistic eyes, flicking their forked tongues at him. They were only slight taller than him, with a curved posture. Their back ran with bumpy spikes that extended down to the tips of their tails. Their skin was black with a dark brown underbelly; certain areas were covered by mummy-like bandaging that hung loosely against their bodies.

"He's a criminal and a traitor." He said to them as he held up a photograph of him. "And traitors must be stopped at all costs!"

The creatures reared their heads and roared in reply.

"That traitor will never be able to withstand the power of the Necrodragons!"

Meanwhile, Espio had found himself in a white world – full of fluffy clouds and mist.

"Where am I?" He uttered.

There didn't appear to be a sky, just a light grey misty covering. He quickly looked at his hands. Was he dreaming?

"Am I…dead? W-What is this place?" He said.

"This…is the starting line." A voice echoed out behind him. "This is where your quest begins."

"Huh?!" Espio spun around. "That voice! It's-"

He turned to see Master Shen standing there, his back facing him. He was wearing long, brown robes that seemed to blow with the, non-existent, wind.

"M-Master!" He called out to him.

"You are not dead. Far from it; your life has barely begun."

"Master!" He repeated and ran towards him. The cloudy terrain put spring in his steps, causing him to fall in a blanket of softness.

"You have begun your quest. Complete it." Master began to turn towards what suddenly appeared as a blinding source of light. "Failure is not an option." He began walking towards the light.

Espio gasped as he scrambled back up to his feet and ran to stop his master.

"Master, wait!" He stretched his arm out to him.

Shen did not respond, but was stopped as Espio jumped over him and pushed against him. Shen didn't even look down to him; his eyes fixed to the light.

"Master please! I am sorry for the things I had said last night. I did not mean to disrespect you or-"

"Silence fool!" He yelled down at him with eyes wider than dinner plates. "Do you not see that this is a dream?!" With that said, he snapped his fingers.

Espio's eyes shot open instantly. He found himself on the river bank.

"Huh?!" He uttered. "I...I guess it was just a dream." He shook his head.

He looked himself over. He discovered a bunch of new cuts and bruises that he gained from the drop, alongside the ones from his fight with Mariko. None of the injuries were critical, but they left him in pretty bad shape. He dragged himself onto land, and struggled to a stand.

He peered back over in the direction to the village. "I hope she's okay…"

He proceeded to sheath his sword and to check his bag. It was wet, but the contents inside were dry. He gave out a sigh of relief.

"I'm not going to be able to stay in the Dragon-Lands, I'm going to have to fly out of here." He rubbed his nose horn in thought. "Well, Toyazaki city is just a couple of miles north from here I think…or more. I'm sure I can sneak onto a plane to-"

Espio heard the guards approaching rapidly.

"OVER THERE! GET HIM!"

They were spear-men. Espio, although weak from his injuries, sprinted down the mountain towards the city. Or at least where he thought it was located.

The westernmost continent of Mobius's Western Hemisphere, otherwise known as North Moratia, was quite unlike Espio's home in almost every way; different landscapes, different creatures and most notably the different cultures. One particularly bizarre species are the Mobian Bees.

The lives of Mobian Bees were far different to that of the Mobian Chameleons in that their entire lives are built around the industrialisation of a natural product; honey. The colonies of these bees work their entire lives towards the mass production of honey and other products that only the bees can perform. As they fill out these tasks, they also aid in the pollination of 90% of the planet's plants. They're farmers, honey producers, florists and construction workers – with each occupation having several roles although once a bee chooses their occupation, they must stick to it for life.

One other very different aspect of their lives is their place of residence. If you were to take a road trip through North Moratia, no doubt you would find several towering egg-like structures. These are the colony domes. Many reach to heights of modest skyscrapers but grow, also, downwards to the same scale underground. These colony domes are miniature cities in themselves; inside, factories can be seen dominating the lower levels, apartment flats build up against the walls with an assortment of shops, schools and venues well placed in the remaining spaces – cramming all the needs of an entire city in one highly efficient, skyscraper-sized structure.

The more famous of North Moratia's Colony Domes, was the Golden Hive; known for its glimmering golden appearance and was one of the largest on the planet. And on this day, there was a great gathering in the royal auditorium as the King and Queen Bees were about to make an announcement to their colony.

The King Bee arose to begin. "Good afternoon, our loyal subjects." He sounded. He was great in size, round, but with a great wingspan and a jewel-encrusted crown to show his great authority. "We are gathered here today, to witness the endowment of our only son, Prince Charmy Bee, with his Royal responsibilities for our colony as well as to begin the search of his future bride and Queen."

The halls filled with buzzing and cheering.

"Yes." The Queen Bee now stood up alongside him. She was not as wide as him, but her size and wingspan were still reasons to be impressed. "As he has come of the age of eight, our servants will begin searching within this colony and throughout other colonies across the globe for a suitable bride for our son, where they will develop their relationship for the next decade before finally wedding."

The King then spanned out his wings for greater effect "And now without further redo, we bring out the Prince!"

The halls filled with buzzing and cheering once again, however, no-one appeared.

The king called out to him. "Charmy...your subjects await you..." Still, no-one appeared.

"Charmy?" He repeated. "Come on out so that your lovely potential brides can get a good-"

"He's not here dear." The queen mumbled to him, placing a hand on her face.

The crowd began muttering amongst themselves, wondering where the young Prince had gone off to.

"Not again…What are we going to do with him?" He mumbled back. "That boy is going to have to accept his responsibilities at some point..."

Meanwhile, deep within the smog-filled lower levels of the Colony dome, there was a very large bee rushing around wearing a long, brown trench coat and hat. It was either a six-foot tall Mobian bee with serious spinal conditions or a pair of young bees in a disguise.

"Careful Mello, don't go too fast, I'm slipping." A voice from the top half muttered.

"I can't see a thing down here! I don't even know where I'm going!" The bottom half replied as the strange bee scampered clumsily through the crowds.

"SSHHH! You're the _legs_! Legs don't talk."

"Well, you'd think they would with all the hurt they get. Are we at the carnival yet? I'm dying for one of those corndogs."

"We're almost there! Let's move!"

The strange bee picked up speed towards what was a small amusement park within the colony dome. Several bees just stared at the mysterious figure – it was unusual for bees to walk, let alone run, as they preferred to hover inches above the ground instead.

"Do you think they'd let us ride the Spleen-Splitter with this suit?" The top half called down excitedly.

"Of course dude, look how tall we are! Nothing's gonna stop us-OOF!"

The bee bounced off a large object and fell to the floor. The trench coat laid there with two moving lumps at its centre.

"Woah." One lump said with wooziness. "That felt like a bouncy-castle…"

"Yeah, I guess we were closer than I thought…"

The object that the lumps had bounced into was none other than the King Bee. "Charmy! I know you're under there. Come out this instant." His voice boomed.

One lump pulled down the trench coat from itself. It was a young bee. He wore fingerless black gloves, a sleeveless yellow jump suit and a black pilot's helmet with large, thick goggles over his eyes.

"Why, hello your majesty. H-Have you come to enjoy the carnival too?" He laughed nervously.

"Young Mello…where is Charmy?" He frowned.

The other lump had disappeared by that point. "Charmy? Gee your majesty; I'm not too sure where he is at all. I-I mean he was here just a minute ago." He cupped his hands over his mouth, simultaneously looking around and calling "Charmy? Charmy ol' pal? Nope. Sorry your majesty, he doesn't seem to be around."

"I see. Is that so?" The King said before turning around to catch another young bee attempting to tip-toe away.

"Uh-oh." The young bee uttered. He dressed similarly to the other young bee only with white gloves and his goggles lifted onto his helmet rather than over his eyes. His antennae twitched nervously as the king proceeded to fly him back home.

As they entered the throne room, the young bee buzzed in cheerfully. "Hiya Mom!" He hollered.

"Oh Charmy, what are we going to do with you?" The Queen sighed, stepping down from her throne to greet them.

"This is the fourth time this week Charmy!" The king raged. "The citizens are becoming tired of this charade. Do you _know_ what it is like to be the _king_ of a colony and be also the laughing stock of it?"

Charmy stared blankly at him.

"It's ridiculous! That's what it is!" He flung his arms and marched off towards a jar of Milk and Honey – furiously chugging the entire thing down.

"Charmy, it is time you start taking your royal responsibilities more seriously." His mother said softly. "You cannot be a child forever."

"But I don't want to be a _king_ forever either Mom!" Charmy crossed his arms. "I want to be a Nectar Collector like Mello's gonna be. Why can't I do that?"

"Now why would you want to be that, when you can be a _Prince_?"

"I don't want to sit here forever reading rules, and making rules, and making speeches and-and…"

"Charmy." His father returned into the room. "Some bees choose their lifelong jobs, like Mello is going to soon. But you'll find that sometimes, things are made for them and you should appreciate that."

"B-But dad, I don't want to do all that king stuff – I want to go on adventures! I wanna see new places and meet cool new friends!"

"Stop! I want to hear no more of this!"

"B-But dad!"

"No buts! No more!" He scowled Charmy as his body drooped down. "Now you are to remain in your room until we say so. Maybe _this_ way, we'll be able to keep an eye on you so that we can finally do this ceremony."

"Th-That's not fair!"

"You've left us no choice! Now go!" He thrust his hand out, pointing to Charmy's room.

Charmy zipped into his room, slamming his door shut.

Hours passed. Charmy just lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Sighing and groaning.

Suddenly, he heard a ringing noise. It was his tin-can telephone that extended down to the streets bellow. Only he and his best friend Mello knew where to find it.

"Hello?" Charmy said melancholically.

"Hey – what's happened?"

"Hi Mello…I've been grounded…"

"What for?!"

"'Cause I don't accept my responsibilities of being a prince…"

"Why can't you just become a Nectar Bee anyway?"

"I know! I said that too!"

"This isn't fair at all! I mean enough's enough right?"

"Yeah! You're right! And I can become a Nectar Bee if I wanted too anyway!"

"Yeah! Wait…you can? How?"

"I'm gonna run away to a _new_ colony."

"Really?!"

"Yeah – they won't think I'm a prince _there_."

"But I thought we were gonna be partner out there."

"Oh, yeah…"

"Wait a sec – we can still see each other at the Annual Nectar Bee Conventions!"

"All-Right! Those things rock! Yeah – let's do that!"

"But, how're you going to get out? You're grounded."

"I can use the secret exit!"

"You have a secret exit?"

"Yeah – I accidentally made a hole in my wall two weeks ago and covered it up with a blanket so my parents wouldn't see it."

"Wow. Wait, why didn't you use it before, when they grounded you?"

"I couldn't think of anything better to do, so I just sat here and tried to get them to feel sorry for me."

Charmy went on to fly through the hole in his wall, which after travelling through many small 'caves' of the dome sap, led him into the city part of the dome. He was soon met by Mello who flew with him back down to the main entrance of the colony.

"W-Wait!" Charmy exclaimed.

"What?" Mello replied.

"Mom and Dad'll _squash_ me when they find out I've run away! They'll send the guards after me – dragging me to my DOOM!"

Mello laughed. "Don't worry – I'll distract 'em! You'll be a Nectar Bee in another colony _long_ before _they_ find you!"

"Really? Awesome Mello!"

"As always." He grinned.

Another amazing feature of Mobian Bees was a language natively used by no other creature on Mobius; a dance language. Just like their non-sentient relatives, Mobian Bees used body movement to communicate with urgency or emotion. Charmy and Mello said farewell through the use of a short 'dance' routine involving the shaking of their stingers, stomping around and ending with a hi-five.

The two then dashed their separate ways – Charmy to the afternoon sun where new and exciting adventures awaited him.

Of course, his young mind was soon distracted by the sight of a new, unexplored, meadow. He flew in to take a look.

"Wow! Look at all the pretty flowers!" He buzzed cheerfully. He had never felt so free in his life.

He picked up one of the golden flowers and inhaled its fresh fragrance. "Ahhh…that is great." He exhaled. He turned his head back in the direction of the hive. "Gee, I hope Mello's doing a good job at distracting the guards. It would sure _sting_ if I got caught out here."

The shadows beneath him grew in size. The sun was fast descending. Charmy grew nervous. "W-well maybe I should just go back to the hive and do this t-tomorrow, when it's lighter…" He said nervously as he scanned the nearby forest – noticing the monster-like qualities of some of the dead trees "…and less scary."

*Rustle* Charmy gasped "What's that!" He saw something move in the trees ahead.

Curiosity got the better of him and he zipped off into the woods to see what it was. What he saw was a violet-coloured chameleon, hiding in the trees. Thinking it friendly; Charmy, unnoticeably zipped up behind him.

"Hi!" He said loudly with a great grin on his face.

"WHA-" In shock, the chameleon fell from the tree – landing painfully on his face! It was Espio, who had not long ago arrived from the flight he snuck on. It was a small, private owned plane and so it landed in a relatively more remote area than Espio had hoped for. He was sat in the trees, planning his next move in cover before interrupted by the playful bee.

"HAHAHAAHA! I scared you! I scared you!" Charmy sang.

Espio sat up and began mumbling furiously "Snuck up on by a simple civilian! How humiliating…"

Charmy hovered down, laughing hysterically at the unfortunate chameleon. Espio, unamused, stood and dusted himself off.

"Okay. You've had your fun." He stated and began walking away.

"Hey!" Charmy pleaded, still laughing. "Don't leave – I'm really sorry. I'm Charmy – what's your name?"

Espio simply rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this." He said as he continued on walking.

"That's a weird name." He laughed and followed him. "Where're you from? What're you doing out in the meadow? Huh?"

"Why are you following me?" Espio asked – obviously irritated by this kid.

"C'Mon! I just wanna know your name." He grinned. "You look like a cool guy."

"Didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Pssh, Whatever. I'm not gonna leave you alone until you at least tell me your name!" He buzzed as he hovered around the irritated chameleon, prodding him on occasion. "C'mon! Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"Fine. Alright! My name is Espio – now will you buzz off?" Espio said to him.

"Espio? Cooool!" Charmy replied. "What's it mean? WOW! You have a sword! Are you a Warrior? Who for? Are you a good guy or are you a bad guy? Oh – oh! How old are you?"

Espio was now very irritated by this curious young bee. He smirked as he came up with an idea on how to get rid of him.

"I must warn you...I am a _ninja_ of the Acrodon clan from the _DEADLY Dragon Lands_. I am currently being hunted by some _evil_ rogue ninjas that are out to kill me and _anyone else_ that happens to be near." He said, with a wicked grin on his face. "So if I were you kid, I'd zip my way back home and avoid this trou-"

"NINJAS!" Charmy yelled out excitedly. This is not what Espio imagined his reaction would be as seen by the bizarre expression on his face.

Charmy then zipped around him rapidly. "Ninjas! Awesome! Oh boy oh boy oh boy! I wish I was a ninja – I could fight ninja crime, sneak up on people – it'd be SOOOOOOOOO much fun!"

He stopped right in front of his face. "Can I come with you?" He asked. "PULLeeeeeeeeeeeeaasssssssssse!"

Espio placed his hand on his face in frustration.

"I can help! I can sting those guys coming after you! Or...or...I can show you where the _city_ is - I can help you get food and stuff! Or-"

Espio's eyes widened. "You can show me where the city is?" He asked.

"Metropolis? Of Course I can!" Charmy yelled out. "It's _great_ there – so many different kinds of _food_, buildings and-"

"Are there good doctors there?"

Charmy paused and quickly jerked away from him. "What, are you sick or something?"

"What? No – I just need them to scan some for me in a laboratory."

"Labo-what?"

Espio slapped his hand onto his face again. "Are there some there or what?"

"Oh, _yeah_ – hundreds of them!"

Espio thought for a moment. _The kid's annoying – very annoying, but who else can I go to? I mean, there's no one more innocent than a child. Wait a second…_ "Won't your parents want you back home for a certain time?"

"What?! I'm a grown-up! My parents don't tell me what to do!" Charmy crossed his arms.

Espio just gave him a sarcastic look in response.

"Fine, yeah I'm eight years old, but my parents won't care. I've been out for _days_ on my own before then."

"Hmm…well shouldn't we _ask_ them first? One wouldn't want to worry their parents like this."

"Uh…no, really. They won't mind." Charmy then pointed to the setting sun. "Besides…the sun's setting – don't you want to know where you can find food and stuff before it gets too late?"

Espio thought for a moment, before sighing "Fine. You can accompany me on my quest..."

Charmy screamed out at the top of his lungs "WOOOHOOOOO!"

Espio quickly grabbed hold of his head and pressed it against his own. "ONLY...if you're _quiet_…"

"Okay. Woohooo." Charmy cheered softly.

"…_And_ you keep up with me. I am on a tight schedule and move _very_ quickly – if you get left behind, you'll _stay_ left behind." He scolded him.

"Yes SIR!" He saluted him before flying forward to lead the way. "Wow, this is gonna be great! A new friend, goin' to the city! We're gonna have a…uh…hey Espio, what rhymes with 'city'? Hey, cool! Your scales are turning red! What does that mean?"

The pair then began to hike off through the woods as Charmy led Espio on towards the city of Metropolis. Espio was nervous however, he knew there was something out there stalking him from the shadows but what was it?

It was about this time that the King and Queen of the Golden Hive Colony had found out of Charmy's disappearance. They questioned Mello on the matter.

"He ran away your majesties…" He said guiltily, his head hung down. "But I have no idea where he went – honest!"

The King sent on two of the royal guards to search for him. "He couldn't have gotten _too_ far – bring him back and quickly. It's getting dark."

As the guards left in their search of the young Prince, the King and Queen held each other – fearing of what could become of their precious and only child.

It was dark – the sun had almost completely disappeared as evidenced by the slight blue tint in the sky. The stars were out – millions of them.

"Prince Charmy!" One of the guards called out. "Where is that troublesome kid? They don't pay me enough for this."

The guards wore thick, yellow, metallic suits with round helmets. They were quite heavy and so forced them to walk rather than hover in their usual fashion.

"We're bees." The other guard said. "We don't get paid. 'We live to work, that's our life's perk!'"

They trudged through the meadow. The leaves rustling as the wind brushed past. Something was watching them.

The first guard sighed in disgust. "You boy scout."

"Is it wrong that I know and uphold the slogan of Bee-kind?"

"Save it for your retirement speech. Oh yeah - we don't get paid, so how can we retire?"

"Quit your whining. We've got a respectable job – one that you should be proud of."

"We don't do anything. There's never anything we actually use these things for." He lifted up a 'Sting-Blaster' – a common weapon for Mobian bee guards and drones. Its ammo is a form of plasma made up of super-concentrated venom from their stingers.

*Rustle-Rustle*

"Hey!" The second guard exclaimed. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

*Rustle-Rustle* A twig snapped.

"That!"

"What're you blabbering on about?"

"I think it's coming from the trees – the woods, even."

The two cautiously stepped over to the mouth of the forest. The branches of the trees appeared like monstrous hands attempting to grab them.

*Crunch-Crunch* *Rustle-Rustle* "CHIRP-CHIIIRRRP" A bizarre call was heard. It wasn't a bird, it sounded too big, too reptilian…

"Woah, I heard THAT!" The first guard said. "YIKES!"

A small figure with red eyes and reptilian in appearance approached them. Mummy-bandaging appeared to hang from its forelimbs. The heavy breathing alerted them.

"What the buzz is that?!" The first guard said, aiming his Sting-Blaster.

"GRRRROOOAARR!" The roar was followed by the several shots of the guard's sting-blaster pelting the creature's hide.

"Did…did you get it?" The second guard panted.

"Yeah, I think so." He replied.

They listened for any signs of life. Nothing, just the silence of the night.

"Do…do you think it got the young prince?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna tear it open and see what's inside to check." He marched alone into the dark woods. "You wait here, in case the kid comes back."

He waited a few moments.

"HA!" The first guard called out from the forest. "I totally got it. I can see its parts all over the place."

"Man…that's _disgusting_."

"You're telling _me_. No sign of the kid here though. Wait. Do you hear that over there?"

"N-No what?"

"I-It's like heavy breathing. You wait there, I'm coming back ov-oh my GO-"

"What?" The second guard became restless. He heard plasma shots and a terrible roar.

AAARRRRRRGGHH!

"AAAHHH!" The first guard screamed out. "Run! Get outta-GAAHHH! Get offa me! GET OFFA ME!"

"Rolland?!" The second guard ran into the woods. "Rolland where are you man?"

"NOOO! GAAAAAHHHAAAHHH! GARCKKK!...Aackuu…"

"R-Rolland…?" The remaining guard trembled as he slowly trudged further into the woods. "Rolland?" He stumbled over something. "Good grief! It's too buzzin' dark!" He said, activating the torch-light on his helmet. At that moment, he saw the helmet of his comrade. But that wasn't the only thing of his he saw…

He quivered with fear. He staggered back. "G-G…Good Lor-"

*SNAP* He spun around. Nothing.

"H-Hey! W-Whatever's out there…c-c-come out now…or…or I'll l-let you have it!"

Something dashed by him. He turned back again.

"I-I mean it! I-I'm not kid…kidding around."

*THUD*

Something dropped behind him. A log.

"I-I've gotta get outta here." He gasped.

He turned to leave. Something gripped around his foot. His eyes widened as he dropped to the floor. His helmet was loose and fell off. The helmet's light shone into his eyes. He reached for the helmet. He missed and was dragged away. Faster and faster.

"No…"

He clawed forward. The force of the drag was too strong.

"N-NO!"

His Sting-Blaster was caught in the debris on the forest floor of rotting wood. He scrambled for it, but was dragged away faster.

"NO! NO, PLEASE NOOOO! GAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The forest was filled with brutal screams. It went on for only a few moments before compete silence. The leaves of the trees quietly rustled with the wind. All was still now. Two pairs of glowing red eyes hovered down towards the city, their hissing and growling following.

The city of Metropolis was an Overlander city primarily; populated with enormous skyscrapers at the heart as well as the World-famous Casino Park. Espio hadn't come for the gambling however, he came to find the aid and evidence he needed to clear his name and avenge his master.

"SEE! I told you I could help you get to the city!" Charmy Buzzed. "Welcome to the city of Metropolis!" He gestured a hand of presentation at the city before spinning excitedly back to his new friend. "Where do you wanna go first?"

"Charmy?" Espio sighed. "The doctors?"

"Oh." Charmy replied as he spun in loops over Espio's head. He then stopped and said "Well, it's getting late though – aren't you hungry?"

At the thought of food, Espio's stomach roared out. He had never gotten the chance to collect the apples like he planned.

Charmy Laughed. "I guess you _are_ hungry."

"I suppose I could postpone my quest for a quick meal."

"YIPEE!" Charmy exclaimed with great enthusiasm. "Alright! Let's go Espio! I'm Starving!"

Charmy lead Espio towards a market.

"Dun-da-daaa!" Charmy yelled out again. "The Metropolis Market!"

"_The_ Market? Are you sure? It's hardly that impressive that it should be called _The_ Metropolis Market…"

It was just a simple food market – likely a travelling one at that.

"Fine, fine." Charmy shook his head. "But I did find _food!_"

It was quite dark now; the lights had begun to turn on in the streets and at the market. Above them were neon-blue roads that began to glow brighter and brighter as it grew darker.

Espio was amazed by the sights he saw. "Do you use those things for 'Driving'?" He asked.

Charmy looked up. "Uh...I _think_ so." He replied before shrugging and saying "But I don't drive."

Espio just looked at the city in wonder. "I've seen cars and things in the cities nearby my village and on my way here. But I've never seen anything like these blue platforms!"

"Yeah – Metropolis is famous for them – I think they're like the only city that has them. But I've only ever seen _this_ city so..." Charmy then carried on over to the market. "C'MON! Let's eat!"

Espio's stomach growled again and drove him in the direction of the food. There were so many stalls and people. So many colours and lights. So many sounds and smells. Right now though, it was definitely the smells that got the duo's attention.

They drooled as they saw the different foods being prepared at the stalls. Espio then remembered one small, now painful, fact. He had no money.

"What should we eat Espio?" Charmy asked, his saliva covering the counter he was leaning on.

"I...I...I don't know how I'm going to pay for this..." He replied.

Charmy frowned "You mean you're just a bum with no money...?"

"Errrrr...I guess I never thought of that as I left my village...I'm such a fool..." He went on to knock his head continuously against a lamppost.

"Er…well we could get jobs?" Charmy suggested.

"That'd take too long."

"We could crash a wedding?"

"Are you a…never mind…"

Charmy scratched his head for a moment. "Well, we could just take it…"

Espio was surprised. "You mean steal?!"

"Pbbtt. Yeah, my friend Mello, and I used to do it all the time when we had no money exploring the city."

"But that's _so_…so _wrong_! It's just dishonourable!"

"Would you rather we act for money?" Charmy asked. "Hmm…Can you dance well with a skirt and fruit hat on your head?"

Espio shuddered heavily at the idea.

He mustered through his shaking "But stealing the food?! These people work _good_ and _hard_ by selling these things and then you-"

"We don't steal the GOOD stuff idiot! Just the stuff that no-one really wants – that's edible of course."

Espio was slightly puzzled. "But doesn't that defeat the object of attempting to steal?"

"Exactly." Charmy smiled. "Now go on."

"Me?!" Espio snapped. "I can't-"

"You can't expect _me_ to. I'm just a kid! We can't let the kids see me steal!"

"What're you talking about? What kids? And that apparently didn't stop you before!"

"Hey, we can _imply_ that I stole, but me _actually_ stealing right here, right now, is BAD. You're gonna have to do it – it doesn't look as bad when a teen delinquent does it. What's a delinquent anyway?"

Espio groaned. This kid was too difficult to work with.

"C'mon! You're a ninja. Just ninja us some grub?"

Espio sighed. "Okay...I think I have an idea."

Espio closed his eyes, and slowly faded into invisibility.

"Woah-ho!" Charmy exclaimed. "Too Cool!"

The invisible chameleon then strolled into the pizza stand and picked up a large 'Hot & Spicy' special. The owner of the stall turned in horror as he saw the pizza float in mid-air.

"Mamma…mamma…mamma…" He could barely speak he was so frightened.

He then screamed and ran out of his stall. The crowd looked towards his stall and too screamed and ran. There were so many different people screaming and clambering about one another, but Charmy was just able to pick up:

"FLYING PIZZA! IT'S ALIVE!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"THE TABLES HAVE TURNED! WE'RE DONE FOR!

"ALL IS LOST – ALL IS LOST!"

"DON'T LET IT TOUCH ME! I'M LACTOSE INTOLERANT! WAAIIIIGHHAAAAHHH!"

Of course, the young bee simply lay in the now deserted market laughing hysterically.

Espio walked over to him, still holding the pizza. Charmy was rolling on the floor for some time.

When he finally lost his laughter, he noticed the pain in Espio's eyes as he held the piping hot metal pizza tray. Steam erupted from his hand. Tears had welled up in his eyes.

"Espio? Are you okay?" Charmy asked, trying to contain yet some more upcoming laughter.

Espio simply sighed and replied calmly. "Yes. Yes I am." He gently placed the tray down onto the floor in front of him. "Where's the nearest bucket of water, if I may ask?"

Charmy pointed towards one. "Over there. Wow Espio, That looks PAIN-ful. Aren't you gonna scream in pain? I know _I_ would."

"No, no I am not. As a ninja, I have trained myself to always keep calm and collected – even in times of extreme and excruciating pain..."

Espio slowly walked toward the bucket, quickly breaking into a sprint accompanied by a "NnnnyyyyyYYYAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHHH!" as he leapt into the bucket to cool his hand.

Charmy couldn't contain himself, but quickly began stuffing his face with the Pizza.

Espio's face twitched as he cooled his hand, sighing in relief. He picked his head up to see Charmy devouring the Pizza.

"Hey! We can't eat that Charmy!" He called out, stomping towards him.

"Why not?" Charmy replied, his mouth full of Pizza.

"This is _real_ stealing now! We scared everyone away and are eating their food!"

"It's not stealing. We didn't mean to scare them and they've _left_ their food behind. It's up for grabs!"

"Up for grabs? F-Fair game? Oh…" Espio turned back to all of the fresh food. His mouth salivated heavily.

About an hour had passed and the pair had collectively eaten two large hot & spicy pizzas, eight pieces of fried chicken, two bowls of noodles, and five apple pies.

"Why is my shame...my great, immense shame..." Espio commented. "...is accompanied with such JOY?!" He cried out.

"Well... _technically_, we didn't steal them." Charmy said, patting his full stomach. "They practically just left it out for us." He smiled with great satisfaction.

"But it was I that scared them away in the first place..."

"Lighten up Espio. We didn't really do anything wrong. At least I don't think so. I mean /iwe/i were the ones with bad luck – we had no money and no food. We could've _died_ out here!"

Espio's eyes widened with fear. "If we don't get out of here right now...we are going to die...right now." He hurriedly strapped on his bag.

"W-What?" Charmy replied, but Espio quickly snatched him up as he rushed them into a nearby alleyway.

He pressed himself against the wall, breathing heavily and gripping Charmy tight with his hand firmly covering his mouth.

Charmy wrestled out of Espio's grasp. "What's going on Espio?"

Espio didn't even look at him. He just stared ahead as he leaned against the wall. His eyes were widened with fear. "She sent them..." He muttered. "She actually sent them!"

Charmy was worried. "Wh-Who? Sent what?"

The two gripped hold of each-other as they heard monitor lizard hissing sounds. Foot-steps approached them slowly. Hiisssssss. Hissssss. They were coming closer.

"E-Espio? W-What was th-th-th-that?" Charmy quivered.

"Monsters…"

"Your…your scales are turning white Espio…"

"Shhh!"

They could hear something heavy crawling on the other side of their wall. Their hearts pounded as each step grew louder and louder. *BONG BONG BONG* Each step on the metallic building pounded upon their hearts. Claws gently scraped against the surface *SCREEE SCREEE*

"Quickly." Espio whispered as he pulled Charmy behind another building around the corner. "And be quiet."

As they went round the corner, they caught a glimpse of the creature's head. It peered around the corner, where they were before. Its eyes like search lamps, searching for its prey. They gasped and clung more tightly to the wall. Their hearts pounded harder and harder.

Charmy shuddered with fear. Espio had lost almost all colour.

*BONG BONG BONG*

HIISSSS, Hiisssss.

"Are they gone?" Charmy asked, still trembling. "Have they left?"

"Shhh." Espio replied. "I'll check, but you stay back!"

He edged slowly to the corner of the wall. A drop of sweat dripped down his face.

"E-Espio…"

Espio placed his hand at the corner, edging himself closer and closer. He breathed heavily, edging closer and closer. His heart pounded, distracting him. He shook his head clear and inhaled.

In a rapid burst, he darted his head over and glared out. Nothing was there. The creatures had moved on.

"Phew…" He wiped his forehead from the sweat.

"Espio?!" Charmy whispered.

"I...I think they've moved on." Espio panted. "I think we're safe." He mustered a weak smile towards the bee as his colours returned to his body.

"What does it mean when your colours change like that?" Charmy asked, trying to forget about what had just happened.

Espio realised this and responded "Well, Chameleons change colour naturally with their emotions. This holds the same with us Mobian Chameleons – we change colours when we feel intense…er…strong feelings."

"Ohhh, cool. So, red means…?"

"Anger or aggre…just anger."

"Oh. What other colours are there?"

"Well, Blue means sadness. Pink is the same as blushing – love and stuff. Green shows that they're ill, with black being when they die…"

"So did you turning _white_ mean that you were like, really scared?"

"Well…yes, but I didn't turn white because…I wasn't scared."

"HAHAHAHAHA! You totally _were_ though!"

Espio smiled. "Oh yeah? You were the one sweating a waterfall!"

They laughed for a little while.

Charmy thought back to those creatures again. "Uh, Espio? Were those the things that were chasing you before? Is that why you were in the golden meadow?"

"Well, actually I never thought it was _those_ things that would find me here…"

"Well, what _were_ they?"

"They were...wait..." He stopped speaking suddenly. His eyes widened with confusion. "Wait..."

"What is it Espio?" Charmy asked; the fear had re-sparked in his eyes.

"They moved on...but we didn't hear them hissing or walk-"

Espio was interrupted by a droplet falling onto his head. He wiped his hand on his head and brought down what was a black, viscous substance...

"W-What is that?" Charmy trembled. He pleaded for it to just be rain.

Another drop landed on Espio's head. Another, then another and _another_.

He and Charmy looked at each-other. Fear deeply engraved in their eyes, they lifted their heads slowly.

Eight inches above them, was a reptilian monster clinging to the wall. Its glowing red eyes glared upon them like great red spotlights. Bandaging hung down from its elbows. It flicked a forked, black tongue. It wrapped around Espio's chin. He didn't' even shudder – he was too terrified to move. Some more of the black liquid dropped from its mouth onto the floor between the pair. The pair just stared at it – paralyzed with fear.

Suddenly, the creature's eyes widened and retracted its tongue. It found something. It called over to its companion. "UURK! UURK!"

Another shrieked in reply – a sound like the call of a coyote with the hiss off a crocodile.

Charmy screamed in terror – releasing Espio out of his trance before snatching him up and fleeing through the alleyways. The cry of the creature bounded after them. It was followed by the creature itself, galloping on all fours after them!

They ran through every corner. Twisting and turning – the creature gaining on them. They then bumped into its partner.

The duo screamed out in fear as the other creature let out a blood-curdling roar! Espio dragged Charmy out of its jaws and they sped back down to the third alley-way – narrowly escaping the last one.

Charmy looked behind and saw the two monitors leaping from wall to wall at tremendous speed. He gasped in fear.

"FASTER ESPIO! RUN FASTER!" Charmy desperately yelled out.

But Espio could not move any faster. A combination of jet-lag and his unhealed injuries had made him weak. He slowed.

"They're gaining on us Espio!" Charmy yelled out.

"Don't worry – they won't get us!" Espio replied.

They turned right at a fork in their path. A dead end.

"A D-D-Dead End...?" Espio exclaimed in horror.

Charmy turned behind and saw the monsters slowly closing in on them. "You got that right..."

They walked towards them, snarling and hissing. They're glowing red eyes burned in the night. Their glares gripped hold of their hearts as if they had already torn them apart.

"What do we do now Espio?" Charmy pleaded as he hid behind him.

Espio drew his katana. "Stay behind me." He said, before charging them at speed.

They dodged his attack. One swung its tail and knocked the chameleon back in his place. They continued to walk slowly towards them.

"ESPIO!" Charmy yelled as the chameleon landed at his feet.

HURRRRR, HIISSSSS

"They're...They're too strong..." Espio coughed as he struggled back to his feet. "But I've got...to try..."

The creatures kept coming closer, but Espio stood his ground – his katana held by his side. His vision began to blur as his injuries were getting to him.

Hissss. RRRrrragggrrrrrrrgggghhhhh! SSSssss. They mocked him as Espio tried to stay on his feet. It looks like the Dragon Assassins have won their prey...


	7. Chapter 6 - Step in the Right Direction

They were cornered. The creatures were closing in, venomous saliva dripping from their jaws. Espio muscled himself back up, taking his sword at hand. His body was met by a claw swipe.

"GARRGHH!" He yelped in pain. He knelt down on all fours, grasping his sides.

"RRrrarrghhhhh!" It roared at him.

"Can't…fail…now..." He tried throwing shuriken stars at the monsters. They simply caught them in their mouths and crunched them away.

The pair's bones rattled with each crunch they heard. Espio backed away, shielding Charmy from them.

"Charmy! Charmy, you have to run!" Espio shouted.

Charmy was frozen with fear. He quivered, breathing rapidly.

"CHARMY!" Espio yelled out. He darted his head back as one of the monsters leapt for them.

Nothing. Espio slowly opened his eyes. He heard a low, heavy rumbling sound. As he panned his gaze upwards he saw the monsters, that had viciously hunted them, now struggling in the grasp of an even bigger creature. They could not see this figure clearly as it stood under the cover of darkness, but it was BIG; its large, glowing, yellow eyes were almost eight feet above the floor. They saw enormous claws gripped almost halfway around each of the creatures' torsos. The grumbling turned into a loud growl. Charmy and Espio looked up in astonishment.

Both creatures were then driven into the floor, denting the concrete surface below them. The two creatures then exploded into piles of black dust.

"Wha-?" The great behemoth before them gasped.

Charmy shuddered "Is he gonna eat _us_ now?"

"I didn't even hit them into the floor _that_ hard – how'd I bump 'em off so easily?" The monster stepped into full view; an enormous, green Crocodile.

He was an immense specimen; large shoulders, great bumps and ridges along the sides of his back, huge orange triangular spikes protruding from his back and massive hands sporting lethal claws. Espio and Charmy were worried – was he gonna attack _them_ now?

"Wha-gee! How am I gonna explain this to the cops?" He scratched his head.

As they looked at him for longer, he didn't appear as scary as he did at first. His great, glowing yellow eyes had faded back to white with light orange irises, in the light. He wore a gold, metal chain around his neck and sported big DJ-esque headphones on his head. Espio decided to approach him, Charmy clinging onto his head crest nervously.

"Do not worry" Espio consoled the crocodile "You didn't kill anyone, but you…" He started to feel a little hazy "…you _have_ saved our…lives...and for that we are…" Espio then passed out on the floor.

"Espio!" Charmy called out.

The crocodile scratched his head. He then leant down and checked the Chameleon.

"Hmmm. He seems to have collapsed from exhaustion." He deducted. "I don't think all those injuries helped him much either."

"Could you help him Mr Alligator guy?" Charmy pleaded with wide eyes.

"It's Crocodile actually. But, y'know, whatever – it's a common mistake."

He said waving his hands. "Now I don't usually do this…" He placed Espio over his shoulder. "Perhaps I can help you guys out and let you and Ninja-boy here rest up at my place." He then picked up Espio onto his shoulder. "Walk this way."

As the crocodile walked away, Charmy zipped behind him with childish glee and energy. "I'm Charmy. What's your name?"

"Vector."

"Vector the Alligator?"

"Its crocodile..." He grumbled.

They walked off into the misty night.

Espio roused. His eyes opened slowly, groggily. All that he could see was down the back of a green Crocodile and the tail swaying from side to side as it walked.

"W-Where am I? What's going on?" He stirred.

Charmy rushed in front of his face, startling him. "He's awake, he's awake!" He shouted.

Vector stopped and place Espio on the floor. Rubbing his head, he looked around to see where he was.

"Where...where are we?" He asked.

It was dark and damp. It looked like a tunnel but with a river system next to them.

"We're in the sewers!" Charmy cheered with excessive enthusiasm. "Isn't that awesome?"

"Please tell me, there's an off button for him." Exclaimed the crocodile as he placed a hand on his snout in irritation.

"Sewers?!" Espio was shocked. "Urgh. Uh...what happened?"

"You passed out from your injuries." Vector Commented.

"And then Mr Alligator-Guy carried you here!" Charmy cheered.

"Oh for the _tenth_ time, its crocodile!" Vector roared.

"Whatever." Charmy sniggered.

Espio was grateful. "Thank you sir, for your assistance today." He bowed. "It is good to meet a new friend in such a noble warrior." Espio then motioned one eye back towards Charmy "And also appears to be old enough to actually _know_ his alphabet…"

The crocodile was pleasantly surprised by Espio's respectful display. He blushed and waved his great hands. "Ah – stop, it was nothing at all. Y'know, us _warm-blooded_ reptiles gotta stick together and all."

Charmy was somewhat offended by Espio's last comment. "HEY!" He buzzed angrily. "I can read Espio – just watch!" He turned to the nearest sign he could find. "The sign says 'Warning. Danger of debt'." He folded his arms proudly. "See! See! I told you I can read." He stuck his tongue out at him.

Espio palmed his face. "Charmy, that says 'Warning. Danger of _death_'."

Charmy darted his head back in shock. "Oh…Well…I couldn't see the 'H' so I thought it was just a fancy way of spelling 'debt'…"

Vector sighed. "Well speaking of debts and things, here we are." He pointed to a large shack-like building.

The trio approached the building. It was wooden, damp and battered up and appeared to have holes in the walls.

"Home sweet…yeah…" Vector said.

"You live here?" Espio asked.

Charmy attempted to say 'I think this place should be knocked down' but Espio stopped him, by covering his mouth in a headlock position, before he could finish.

"You live in the sewers sir?" Espio repeated.

"Yeah. What'd ya think we were down _here_ for?" He replied.

"Honestly? I thought we were just hiding from _them_."

"What, those things? I think we _both_ know you won't need to worry about _them_ again." He chuckled before unlocking the door and entering, followed closely by Charmy.

"I wouldn't be too sure…" Espio muttered before following inside.

Vector turned on the light. A pull-chain attached to a single bulb on the ceiling.

"I must apologise to you sir – I had never had a chance to introduce myself." Espio bowed apologetically. "I am Espio the Chameleon – Ninja of the Acrodon Clan." He suddenly slapped himself in the face, mumbling "Which was supposed to be a secret…"

Charmy laughed at the chameleon's hopelessness.

Espio gestured to Charmy "This, enthusiastic, fellow; whom I believe has already introduced himself by know, is Charmy."

The great green crocodile smiled. "Name's Vector – Vector the Crocodile. I'm a journalist for the Daily Metropolis Newspaper." He exclaimed.

"Newspaper? Wait – you work for the newspaper company of this city?"

"I _think_ that's what I just said, yeah."

"So you know your way around this place?"

Vector grew suspicious. "…Yeah, why…?"

"Please, would you be able to show us the way to a specialist doctor?"

Vector staggered back. "What? Is it contagious?"

"What? No – we just need to see the laboratory and…"

"Oh. Hmph." Vector snorted, sitting down on his torn couch. "Sorry Esp, but I don't do tour guides."

"Please…Please, it's very important that I see a DNA specialist."

"Sorry Pal, no-can-do. I'm a very busy crocodile – I have to come up with good stories from the city every week or my tail gets dumped out here on the streets."

"Please. I'll do anything – my mother is the leader of my clan; she'll _happily_ pay you."

If Vector had visible ears; he would've pricked them up at that moment. Espio was speaking his language.

"How much are we talking about here?" Vector enquired.

"More than enough to get you out of these sewers at least."

"You promise?"

"Of course. You have given us so much; it is only fair that I repay you in full." Espio smiled back, thrusting out his hand.

Vector rubbed his fingers along his snout in thought, before finally thrusting out _his_ enormous hands to shake Espio's. "It's a deal. But tonight, we catch some shut-eye."

Charmy sat comfortably next to Vector, his attention focused on a large whole in the ceiling that led into the bedroom upstairs. "Uh, Vector? Why is there a big hole there?"

Vector looked up and smiled. "AH!" He said. "Now that was last year's new year party." He started laughing "That's what happens when you get thirty people's worth of beer and only five of your guest list shows up! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Charmy laughed out too. "HAHA! I don't get it…"

Espio looked over to Vector. "Forgive my rudeness Vector, but it's been a very long day with the jet lag and running for my life…where should I go to rest?"

"Oh, you can take the bed upstairs. I'll set up the futon here for Charmy and I'll sleep on a mattress in the basement."

"I'm more than happy to sleep there instead of-"

"No, no – I insist. Besides, what's one more night of this gonna do anyway eh?" Vector smiled.

"Oh, thank you." He bowed, before climbing up the stair to the room. "Oyasumi!"

"What?!" The bee and Crocodile exclaimed.

"Oh! I mean 'Good Night'." Espio corrected and closed the door.

Vector began folding out the couch into a bed for Charmy.

"Hey Vector."

"What up Charmy?" He continued to unfold the bed.

"How old are you?"

"Huh?" What a weird question to ask out of the blue like that. "Why do you ask?"

"You live on your own – no parents or anything! When do you get to that?"

"Me? I'm twenty-one, but not having the aid of your parents isn't all the glory you probably think it is though…"

"Wow…you're ancient!"

Vector steamed, pushing his snout into Charmy's face. "You're not paying me anything. So remember, I can just throw you outside and let ya sleep in the sewer sludge ya know!" He snapped.

Espio sat down on the bed. The room was much more nicely kept than the rest of the house; albeit with a few minor holes through the roof still.

He checked the contents of his bag – it was battered and damp, but the contents were fine; although the photograph of his parents was slightly cracked on the glass. He gave out a sigh of relief. "Well, with all I've been through today, I'm glad that's all that has happened o them." He muttered to himself.

Lying in the bed, he began thinking about the life that he left behind. What had become of the village? What did everyone think of him now – was there anyone left on his side? He could already hear what everyone had to say of him:

He heard young Liz's voice "That's not true! It can't be! Espio would never do something so bad…"

Aya's "Espio used to be our friend. Looks like he's been lying to us about everything all along…"

Chancellor Katsumi's "What can we expect from a spoiled young prince dropped a world of 'commoners'…?"

Even his own mother's distraught voice echoed in his head "How could I ever look at him again? He has shamed his entire family with his actions…"

They probably already disowned him from the clan. There was no point in doing this – there was no point in any of this!

"URGH!" He stood back up and threw his bag into the wall.

He should just stay here – start a new life; forget the people he left behind as they had forgotten him.

"Mariko…"

Mariko, the one person he cared for the most, wanted to kill him. But…the remorse in her eyes…a part of her still believed he was innocent – she believed in him!

Shiro. He was his brother – his best friend. Shiro was giving up so much to prove Espio's innocence. Shiro believed in Espio from the very start, if he quit now, all his efforts would've been for nothing. For all Espio knew, Shiro could've been caught and put in his _own_ cell – he would've failed him if he quit.

Master Shen. His _real_ killer was still out there, and Master deserved every bit of justice he could get.

Espio pulled out the photograph of his father. Masao Takemura was just, he never quit and did any and _everything_ he could to protect the ones he loved. His parents had wanted him to become a great warrior like his father – so that's exactly what he was going to do!

He was not going to quit. He was not going to do anything. Espio Takemura was going to become every bit the warrior his father was – he was going to avenge his master.

"I _will_ serve justice to my clan, or die trying!"

"Uh, Espio?" Charmy called from downstairs. "Could you keep it down please?"

Espio smiled and lay back in his bed. Today may have been the worst and longest day of his life, but tomorrow was going to be different. Tomorrow is another day.


End file.
